Let Me With You
by Naora Arishima
Summary: "Hehh, kau bisa menghancurkan pintuku, Sakura!" protes Kakashi dengan tatapan mengantuk. "Kau bisa beli yang baru, sensei. Sekarang tunjukkan yang mana kamarmu." Kakasaku. canon! / gak jago bikin summary. Ch 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Let Me With You

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah, udara segar, tidak ada misi, tidak ada sakit kepala lagi. Pagi yang sempurna. Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen dengan langkah ringan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia harus berterima kasih banyak pada Shizune yang bersedia membujuk Tsunade untuk memberikan gadis berambut pink itu liburan setelah berbulan-bulan bekerja di rumah sakit tanpa istirahat satu haripun! Betapa baiknya godaime hokage itu, yang membiarkan gadis sembilan belas tahun menyembuhkan orang-orang setelah hampir terbunuh di peperangan.

Perang yang menewaskan seluruh anggota akatsuki dan telah menyebabkan beberapa kerusakan fatal di beberapa tempat penting Konoha gakure, mungkin juga desa-desa lain yang dijadikan Kabuto dan Madara sebagai tempat untuk membuat huru-hara di dunia shinobi.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, dalam perang besar itu banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dari warga sipil hingga ninja-ninja dari dalam maupun luar desa. Mereka berkumpul di rumah sakit Konoha hingga membuat tempat pengobatan itu penuh dengan pasien. Tak ada hari bagi gadis musim semi itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, hanya beberapa jam saja matanya bisa terpejam dan itu sangat berarti. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sebagai kunoichi andalan Konoha harus menyembuhkan rekan-rekan ninjanya yang terluka, bahkan beberapa kali ia harus melakukan operasi. Dan betapa menyesalnya gadis itu ketika ada diantara mereka yang harus memejamkan mata selamanya.

Bukan hanya kelelahan fisik saja, tapi juga psikis yang dialami gadis pink itu juga seluruh warga desa yang terlibat dalam peperangan. Selama kurang lebih sepuluh bulan semua kerusakan dapat diperbaiki berkat kekompakan warga yang dipimpin Yamato, yang bisa membangun rumah dalam beberapa menit dan warga bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang damai, meskipun luka yang tak tampak masih meninggalkan bekas di hati mereka.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sebuah panggilan dari suara yang familiar membuat langkah gadis itu berhenti. Ia menemukan dua teman setimnya sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. "Naruto, Sai!"

"Mau kemana Sakura-chan? Tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hari ini aku libur. Aku mau jalan-jalan keliling desa."

"Apa aku boleh menemanimu?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Sakura dan Sai serempak.

"Heh, kau sudah menyetujui untuk berlatih denganku, Naruto," protes Sai, meskipun tanpa ekspresi.

"AHHH, selalu saja!" protes Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau berlatih saja, sebentar lagi ujian chunin dimulai, kau masih berniat menjadi hokage kan?" tanya Sakura pada putra Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Menjadi hokage adalah cita-citaku!"

"Lebih baik juga kalau kau menemui Hinata, Naruto. Sejak perang berakhir kau belum menemuinya sama sekali. Kemarin aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di kedai ramen, mungkin menunggumu."

Untuk sejenak hening menyapa mereka. Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Tatapan Sakura yang jatuh ke wajah tampan di depannya membuat helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya juga. "Kau jantan kan Naruto?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalau kau jantan kau bisa mengatasi masalah wanita. Jangan berpikir terlalu lama." Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kata-katanya justru mengingatkan dirinya akan pria pujaan, Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke padanya sudah pasti. Uchiha bungsu itu sudah memastikan perasaannya bahwa pria itu tidak pernah menyukai Sakura sedikitpun. Dan itu berarti memang penantian Sakura selama ini sia-sia belaka, tak mampu mengetuk pintu hati adik Itachi tersebut, dan parahnya lagi, sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa menyukai siapapun bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

"Mm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sakura-chan. Berhati-hatilah! Ayo Sai! Jaa, Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya bersama Sai yang hanya bergumam 'hn'.

Senyuman tipis terbentuk manis di bibirnya sebelum menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan rencananya. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berhenti tadi, Sakura bisa melihat tiga anak sedang berlatih di lapangan tempatnya training bersama tim 7. 'Pasti murid baru Kakashi-sensei,' pikirnya lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka.

Seorang anak berambut pirang panjang menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura disusul kedua temannya. "Bibi, kau kenal Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura mengangguk dengan perempatan kecil di dahinya. "Tentu saja, dan jangan panggil aku bibi, umurku masih delapan belas tahun."

"Ah, kalau begitu carikan dia, dia punya janji untuk mentraining kami," Sakura baru akan membuka suara tapi anak itu menginterupsi lagi. "Lebih cepat lebih baik," kata gadis pirang itu sebelum kembali berlatih.

"Tolong ya, kak," ujar anak laki-laki berkacamata lalu mengajak anak laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya untuk berlatih kembali.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Ino pig, apa dia anaknya?" gerutu gadis itu kesal. Tidak seharusnya ia mampir kesini tadi. Ia tidak bisa mengerti kebiasaan buruk gurunya itu masih terbawa sampai saat ini, selalu terlambat dengan alasan tidak masuk akal, di jalan bertemu wanita tua atau tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu jika itu hanya alasan seorang Hatake Kakashi untuk menghabiskan waktu membaca buku pervert karangan Jiraiya dengan damai.

Sakura berpikir, ia bisa saja tidak membantu mencari Kakashi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi karena ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang anak-anak itu rasakan, juga karena ia gadis yang baik hati, ia memutuskan untuk membantu, yah setidaknya sekali ini saja. Kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

Sangat susah untuk mencari dimana keberadaan sang copy ninja jika pria itu memang berniat menyembunyikan diri. Biasanya ia akan ditemukan di atas atap toko roti dengan berbaring nyaman dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik buku bersampul orange atau berada di atas pohon dengan posisi yang tidak jauh berbeda, tapi kali ini Sakura tidak menemukan gurunya itu berada di tempat biasa, dan disaat seperti inilah ia baru menyadari satu hal, Sakura tidak pernah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Copy-nin itu.

Ia hampir menghentikan pencariannya yang menghabiskan pagi damainya sebelum siluet silver masuk ke mata emeraldnya. Sakura menyipitkan mata ke arah orang yang membuat paginya hilang sia-sia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Gurunya itu sedang berbaring dengan santainya di tengah lapangan dengan buku icha-icha yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap horor ke arah Kakashi. "Bangun, Kakashi-sensei," ujarnya seraya menendang kaki kanan pria itu pelan. "SENSEI!"

Kakashi mengerang, menurunkan sedikit bukunya, melirik Sakura sebentar, dan kembali tidur lagi.

"HEI!" Sakura mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kakashi dan menggoyangkan tubuh senseinya itu. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?!"

Dengan sangat cepat, tangan Kakashi menarik tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. "Seperti apa, Sakura?" bisiknya, menggoda.

Sakura merasa telinganya terbakar dengan suara yang begitu dekat dengan indra pendengarnya itu. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi tangan Kakashi tidak membiarkan tubuhnya lepas. "PERVERT!" teriaknya yang membuat tubuhnya terlepas. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung dan pipi yang memerah, entah marah atau yang lain.

Kakashi terkekeh di balik maskernya seraya mendudukkan diri. "Itu panggilan yang buruk," gumamnya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Kakashi lagi. "Selalu membaca buku porno, artinya pervert. Tidak peduli kemanapun kau pergi, misi sepenting apapun, kau selalu membaca buku itu, aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kau menamatkan buku itu dan membacanya ulang. Itu menjengkelkan, kau tahu?"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap balik Sakura dengan malas. "Begitu?" gumamnya lalu menidurkan diri kembali dan membaca lagi.

"Murid barumu menunggumu untuk training. Bangun dan pergilah kesana," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Mereka pasti sudah pergi, Sakura," gumam Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Sakura mendesah. "Jadi seperti ini..." gumamnya sebelum tertawa tidak percaya.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kau sering terlambat? Menganggap tugasmu begitu mudah. Bersembunyi saat malas mengajar, kau guru yang aneh, sensei," ujar Sakura sambil menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak, selama Gai masih hidup," gumam Kakashi seraya membalik halaman bukunya.

Sesaat hanya terdengar suara tawa Sakura yang lembut, namun seiring suara tawa gadis itu yang mereda dan tidak terdengar lagi, keheningan menyerang mereka lagi, membuat kecanggungan tersendiri. Kakashi. Senseinya itu mengalami masa-masa yang berat sepanjang hidupnya. Menjadi seorang kapten di tim 7 tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan. Kakashi harus bisa mengendalikan murid-muridnya, murid-murid yang telah bertransisi menjadi ninja-ninja paling mengagumkan. Dia bertanggungjawab terhadap Sasuke sebagai nukenin, bertanggungjawab terhadap Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki dan sang penyelamat perang shinobi empat, bertanggungjawab juga sebagai guru yang menjaga perasaan Sakura sebagai seorang teman yang melihat kebencian diantara teman tersayangnya. Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Kakashi dan Naruto yang selalu mencoba mengerti dan menunjukkan jalan yang benar disaat ia sedang berada di titik terbawah hidupnya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak bisa terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Kakashi lagi setelah peperangan berakhir, hanya sesekali ia bisa melihat pria itu ada di rumah sakit mengantarkan muridnya yang terluka saat misi. Sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan Kakashi beberapa tahun lalu yang sering sekali masuk rumah sakit dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sejak perang berakhir, Kakashi juga terlihat lebih pendiam, sering sendirian, dan mengambil misi-misi solo.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"I'm not pervert."

Sakura mendesah kemudian melihat ke arah langit yang tidak terlihat berawan sedikitpun, mengabaikan ucapan Kakashi. Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada pria disampingnya saat pria itu berdiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi hari ini," ujar Kakashi seraya berjalan.

"Kemana?"

Langkah Kakashi terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya melihat pria itu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan berada di dalam saku celana sebelum melihatnya berjalan lagi. Tidak memberi jawaban pada gadis itu, tapi Sakura bisa tahu kemana Kakashi akan pergi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya melihat punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan iba.

Sakura tak pernah benar-benar tahu siapa sebenarnya Kakashi. Siapa sebenarnya pria berambut perak itu? Siapa pria yang menyelamatkannya dari Sasuke itu? Dimana rumahnya? Apakah dia punya hewan peliharaan? Apa warna favoritnya? Bagaimana masa lalunya? Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia memiliki pasangan dan sudah memiliki anak?

Ah, untuk pertanyaan terakhir...rasanya tidak mungkin Kakashi sudah berkeluarga, pria itu tidak pernah membahas wanita apalagi pernikahan dan melihat kesehariannya, semua orang pasti tahu jika Kakashi masih membujang. Dia hanya tahu jika ayah pria itu sudah meninggal. Saat di Suna, nenek Chiyo menyebutkan jika nama sebutan ayah Kakashi adalah White Fang dan Tsunade memberitahunya jika nama asli ayah Kakashi adalah Hatake Sakumo, legendaris Konoha yang jenius seperti anaknya, itu saja. Selebihnya ia hanya tahu jika ayah Naruto, Yondaime Hokage adalah gurunya. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut sebab krisis yang terus menerus menimpa dunia shinobi waktu itu.

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang di saat mereka melawan Tobi dari akatsuki. Waktu ia tiba bersama para ninja medis dan para ANBU serta yang lain untuk membantu, Kakashi sudah sangat lemah dan pingsan, cakranya benar-benar habis terkuras, fisik dan mentalnya benar-benar di uji dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati tersebut. Kenyataan jika musuhnya menggunakan tubuh sahabat terbaiknya untuk hidup dan berperang membuat kejutan tersendiri bagi Kakashi. Pria itu tak tahu dimana harus memposisikan diri jikalau Gai, Naruto dan yang lain tidak memberinya dorongan dan semangat. Disatu sisi ia harus melindungi Konoha dan orang-orang yang disayanginya, disisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa dengan mudah melawan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar telah membuatnya menjadi seorang Copy-nin terhebat sepanjang masa, seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidup seorang Hatake Kakashi, sahabat tersayang, Obito Uchiha. Begitu kejamnya dunia hingga membuat Madara menggunakan kesempatan pada diri Obito dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan sahabat lamanya. Seperti kata-katanya, ninja yang melanggar aturan disebut sampah, tetapi ninja yang tidak memperdulikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah.

Harapan. Hanya harapanlah yang menjadi kekuatan besar bagi para shinobi seperti halnya Naruto, Kakashi, juga Sakura. Harapan untuk melihat masa depan yang lebih baik, harapan melihat akhir yang bahagia untuk tim tujuh, jauh dari peperangan akibat kebencian dan kesalahpahaman. Tidak membiarkan banyak jiwa melayang dan meninggalkan luka mendalam, meskipun itu adalah resiko yang mereka terima sebelum menyatakan diri siap menjadi seorang ninja.

Sakura tidak melihat adanya ambisi di dalam diri Kakashi. Senseinya itu memang menyatakan diri siap menjadi seorang Hokage menggantikan Tsunade, tapi jika dilihat dari perilaku, ia tak seambisius Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Pria itu merasa cukup nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang seperti apapun. Ya, tinggal menghitung hari hingga Kakashi menjadi hokage ke enam. Sudah keputusan para dewan dan kesepakatan Tsunade yang dengan alasannya-menikmati masa sebagai wanita 'dewasa'-yang menginginkan Kakashi sebagai seorang yang paling cocok menjadi hokage saat ini selain Naruto yang masih harus menempuh ujian chunin dan jounin. Lagipula Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan kalau seseorang yang gagal menolong temannya tidak pantas menjadi Hokage, itu berarti Naruto tidak akan menjadi hokage sebelum membawa pulang Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Apa dia masih sempat membaca buku pervert itu saat menjadi hokage nanti?" ujar Sakura seraya mendesah dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu memandang bukit tempat wajah para hokage terlukis indah. "Apa dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau wajahnya akan terlihat seluruh warga desa?" gumam Sakura membayangkan wajah Kakashi dibalik maskernya seraya terkekeh pelan. "Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hal itu!"

.

.

.

Senja telah datang menyelimuti Konoha baru. Burung-burung terbang kembali ke sangkar mereka masing-masing, langit mulai memerah dan anginpun mulai berhembus, suasana klasik di Konoha Gakure. Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang jalanan yang mulai gelap.

"Kita berpisah disini, besok pagi kita lanjutkan latihannya. Tadi Kiba bilang besok akan ikut latihan bersama kita," gumam pemuda berambut hitam.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau makan ramen dulu, Sai? Biar aku yang traktir, sebentar..." Naruto merogoh saku celananya. "Dimana aku menaruhnya ya?"

Sai tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku ada keperluan sekarang. Jangan habiskan kupon gratismu, Naruto. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," ujarnya sebelum berbelok arah dan meloncat ke atap lalu berlari menjauh.

"Ah, iyaa..sampai jumpa besok!" Ujar Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mencari kupon. "Huh, kelihatannya kali ini aku harus bayar," gumamnya sebelum melangkah lagi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada dua anak yang masih latihan di lapangan. Sesaat tatapannya melembut melihat kedua anak itu yang kini saling melempar deathglare. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

'Sasuke... dimana kau? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentang aku, tentang Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei, apakah kau memikirkan kami walaupun sedikit? Kau telah mengalahkan kakakmu,Itachi...kau sudah membalas dendam..."

"...Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Ataukah...malah lebih menderita? Sasuke... mengapa kau tak pulang ke Konoha? Apakah kau sudah dikuasai kebencian? Apakah kau telah benar-benar menjadi jahat? Tapi, bukankah kau telah membantu saat perang, lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Sekarang... aku tak mengerti kau lagi...'

Kembali terputar ingatan Naruto tentang kebersamaan tim tujuh. Sejak pertama pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, bagaimana obsesinya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke, bagaimana Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, juga bagaimana Sasuke bertarung dan mengatakan seberapa kebenciannya pada Konoha.

Flashback

"_Sasuke, apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku saat di lembah akhir? Tentang ninja kelas atas?"_

"_Ketika dua orang ninja kelas atas bertarung, mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran dengan mudah pada saat pukulan mereka bertemu. Kita tidak perlu mengucapkan sepatak katapun. Kau lemah, Naruto. Jadi katakan padaku, apakah kau melihat apa yang ada di dalam hatiku? Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan?" tanya Sasuke saat akan pergi keluar Konoha._

"_Satu pukulan kita tadi membuatku mengerti lebih banyak. Kita berdua sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas, Sasuke. Jadi katakan padaku, apakah kau melihat apa yang ada di dalam hatiku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan? Apakah kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita bertarung lagi? Kita berdua akan mati.."_

"_..."_

"_Kalau kau menyerang Konoha...Aku akan bertarung denganmu, jadi simpanlah kebencianmu dan bawa semua padaku. Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati kebencianmu dan mati bersamamu."_

"_Cih, kenapa? Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" tanya Sasuke heran._

"_Karena aku adalah temanmu.." Ujar Naruto tenang._

_Sasuke tersentak._

"_Sasuke, kita mungkin tak bisa saling mengerti dengan kata-kata. Tapi, aku tahu dari awal kita bertemu. Satu-satunya jalan kita bisa saling mengerti dengan pukulan kita! Seperti yang aku katakan, itu berarti kita sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas." Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke. 'Mungkin kalau kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain aku bisa mengubah semua kebencian itu, seperti yang guru Iruka lakukan padaku,' pikirnya. "Aku belum menyerah tapi aku sudah menyerah bicara denganmu! Maksudku, aku tak pernah menjadi seorang penasehat yang baik. Jadi, untuk apa aku menasehatimu? Hm, kalaupun kita berdua nanti akhirnya mati bersama, setidaknya kita tak perlu lagi menjadi Uchiha atau Kyubi lagi, tak terbebani dengan semua hal itu akan membuat kita benar-benar saling mengerti di kehidupan selanjutnya."_

"_Aku takkan berubah! Aku tak mau kita saling mengerti! Aku takkan mati... kaulah yang akan mati!"_

"_Cukup, Naruto! Aku akan mengurus Sasuke," Kakashi mencoba menghentikan Naruto. "Kau masih memiliki impian untuk menjadi Hokage, kau tak perlu terjatuh bersama Sasuke."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi hokage kalau aku tak bisa menyelamatkan temanku sendiri?!... aku akan melawan Sasuke..."_

Flashback End

Seperti apa lagi Naruto harus mengerti sahabatnya itu? Luka sedalam apapun pernah dirasakannya. Takdir dan nasib telah mempertemukan mereka. Naruto bahkan tak menyangka jika ibunya dan ibu Sasuke adalah sahabat. Bukankah sebuah takdir yang mengagumkan jika akhirnya ia dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya tak saling mengenal bisa bertemu dan menciptakan sebuah ikatan. Tuhan, dengan caraNya sendiri membuat cerita yang indah meskipun airmata mengalir sebagai gantinya.

Jalanan Konoha malam ini tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Para shinobi dan warga sipil kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, beristirahat setelah seharian melakukan kegiatan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di dekat kedai ramen. Bukan karena bau ramen yang mulai menggoda, tapi merasakan keberadaan cakra yang dikenalinya. Uzumaki itu mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan seorang gadis yang terlihat berdiri di jalanan dan melirik ke arah kedai, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya di panggil pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menunduk. Seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah. "Na-naruto-kun..."

Suasana yang tidak biasa terjadi di kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Pria itu melempar pandangan ke arah dua pengunjungnya yang sedang makan dengan tenang sebelum memandang bertanya pada putrinya yang dibalas Ayame dengan mengangkat bahu. Pandangan Teuchi kembali pada Naruto. "Heh, Naruto! Apa kau sudah bosan dengan ramenku? Kenapa diam saja? Tidak biasanya..."

Slruppp...Naruto menelan ramennya sebelum bicara. "Apa maksud paman? Ramen paman tidak ada yang menandingi, aku tidak akan pernah bosan memakannya!" ujarnya sebelum makan ramennya lagi.

Teuchi mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kencan pertama apakah memang seperti itu?"

Wajah Hinata dan Naruto memerah. "A-apa maksud paman? Kami tidak kencan! Benar, kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya."

"Jadi kau masih menyukai Sakura, Naruto? Kudengar kau sudah menolak Sakura." tanya Ayame tiba-tiba.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu melirik sebentar ke arah gadis disampingnya.

"Jadi seperti apa? Cinta segitiga, ah segi banyak!"

"Kak Ayame bicara apa, sih?"

Ayame menyangga dagu. "Aku bicara mengenai percintaan dalam timmu, Naruto. Kau menyukai Sakura, lalu Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Kakashi-san...aku tidak tahu dia menyukai siapa, yang pasti Anko-san menyukainya. Lalu, Lee menyukai Sakura juga. Sakura sepertinya menyukaimu. Ino juga menyukai Sasuke, dan..." Ayame melirik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata-chan menyukaimu..."

Kali ini wajah Hinata benar-benar terbakar.

"Sudah, hentikan kak Ayame! Aku tidak akan bayar kalau begini!" protes Naruto.

"Bukankah kau memang gratis makan disini?" sahut Teuchi. Ya, semenjak invasi Pain, memang Naruto yang dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan Konoha diberi lima puluh kupon gratis oleh Teuchi.

"Ah, kuponku ketinggalan, paman. Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan bayar!"

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, Naruto."

"Tapi kan yang mulai duluan itu kak Ayame!"

Teuchi menghela napas. "Sudah, sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk kali ini saja Naruto. Nona Hinata, kau tidak perlu bayar. Hadiah untuk kencan dengan Naruto."

"Paman!"

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri. "Baiklah, terima kasih, paman, kak Ayame, Naruto-kun. Ada yang harus kulakukan dirumah. Aku permisi dulu," ujarnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan makannya hanya menoleh dan melihat kepergian heiress klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya antarlah dia pulang!" perintah Teuchi.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum tersadar bangun dan mengejar Hinata.

Ayame menghela nafas. "Hahh, Naruto-kun, dia memang mempesona walaupun kadang terlihat bodoh..."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Gadis itu duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Memandang kagum karya Tuhan malam itu. Tapi, justru saat seperti inilah kenangan yang membuka luka lama. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Sasuke harus mengambil alih pikirannya? Seberapa dalamkah perasaannya hingga tetap menyukai orang yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya? Cinta memang membuat siapapun bisa menjadi sangat bodoh.

Pandangan gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah, ke jalanan yang mulai sepi itu seseorang yang familiar berjalan terhuyung-huyung. 'Kakashi-sensei?'

Sakura menangkap tubuh pria dihadapannya sebelum terjatuh dan menyentuh tanah. Aroma sake langsung tercium di tubuh senseinya itu. Jarang sekali Sakura melihat Kakashi benar-benar mabuk. "Berapa banyak yang kau minum sensei?"

Kakashi mendongak. "Ahh, Sakura-chan...selamat malam, hehehe." Kakashi terbatuk. "Huk, uhuk...mm, terima kasih, Sakura..." ujarnya lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung lagi.

Gadis bermata emerald yang melihat gurunya akan jatuh lagi itu segera mengejarnya. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang, Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimana bisa kau mabuk seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada dewan yang melihatmu? Kau kan mau jadi Hokage..." ujar Sakura sebelum menaruh lengan senseinya di pundaknya. "Katakan dimana apartemenmu..."

"Mmm, terus ke kiri lalu ke kiri lagi, ke kanan dan yup! Disitu apartemenku. Lantai 3 dengan pintu terkunci..."

"Hahh, Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mabuk seperti ini?"

Kakashi hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura. Mulai memejamkan mata sambil terus berjalan seperti halnya orang mabuk pada umumnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kakashi. "Sensei, dimana kunci rumahmu?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Katakan dengan jelas dimana kunci rumahmu? Dengan begitu kau cepat sampai di tempat tidurmu."

Kakashi menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakuraaa...kemarin hilang saat aku pulang misi...huh, sebentar, aku buka segelnya..."

"Kau menyegelnya?" -_-' . "Kau memang pelit, sensei. Seharusnya uangmu yang banyak itu untuk beli kunci baru!" ujar Sakura tak habis pikir sebelum mendorong pintu Kakashi dengan kakinya setelah segel terbuka.

"Hehh, kau bisa menghancurkan pintuku, Sakura!" protes Kakashi dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Kau bisa beli yang baru, sensei. Sekarang tunjukkan yang mana kamarmu." Terdapat dua pintu di apartemen Kakashi, sedangkan di bagian belakang ruang tamu terlihat sebuah dapur kecil dan ruang televisi.

"Ini..." jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelahnya.

Sakura langsung meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Kakashi setelah menyalakan lampu kamar. Lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan jubah serta rompi yang dipakai pria itu. Kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh pria itu sampai di bahunya. Kakashi yang merasa gerah, segera melepas begitu saja masker dan hitai itei nya lalu tertawa.

Sakura tertegun. 'Kakashi sensei melepas maskernya! 0.0'.Terlihat lesung pipit di kedua pipi pria berambut perak itu saat tertawa. 'Astaga...apa aku bermimpi? Kukira wajahnya berkutil... Tunggu sampai aku ceritakan padamu, Naruto! Kakashi sensei sungguh tampan!'

Tawa Kakashi berhenti sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat tersiksa dan keluar airmata di sudut matanya yang tertutup. "Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf..." lirih Kakashi tidak terlalu jelas karena efek mabuknya.

Tatapan Sakura melembut, dia kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kakashi, menyeka pelan keringat yang mengalir di dahi pria itu sebelum menggenggam tangan pria itu dan menepuk-nepuknya. 'Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menyembunyikannya, kau akan terluka juga.'

Kakashi mulai tenang lalu mengerang dan tertidur lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei, cobalah berbagi padaku. Biarkan aku merasakannya juga, seperti halnya kau mengetahui perasaanku. Biarkan aku menghiburmu seperti halnya kau yang selalu menghiburku," lirih Sakura kemudian memperhatikan wajah damai senseinya yang kini tidak tertutup masker.

Hidung pria itu lurus dan mancung dan tidak terlalu besar atau kecil, pas untuk wajahnya. Rahangnya tegas namun disisi lain juga terlihat memperlembut wajahnya. Wajahnya bersih tanpa ada kumis atau janggut di dagunya, kecuali goresan pada mata kirinya. Bibirnya...? tidak tebal seperti pikiran Naruto. Dan siapapun yang melihat, tak akan percaya jika pria itu sudah berumur tiga puluh tahunan. Sesaat Sakura menyadari pipinya memanas.

Setelah menyadari keadaan sepenuhnya, ia segera melepaskan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya, kemudian berdiri. "Mm, Kakashi-sensei, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya pergi. "Sakura..." Mata pria itu tetap tertutup. "Aku menyayangimu..."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam dan berkedip sebelum tersenyum. "Aku tahu, sensei."

Kakashi menggeleng dan membuka sedikit matanya. "Bukan...bukan seperti itu. Ini lain..."

.

.

.

TBC

Hola, saya kembali buat fic baru. Padahal fic lama belum complete! -_-'

Kali ini, aku bawa konsep persahabatan dan cinta. Kakasaku pair favoritku, jadi gak tega pas buat Kakashi terluka di fic Rain And You gara-gara Neji. Huft, sulit memilih antara Neji-san sama Kakashi-sensei. Sama-sama kerennya! Dan soal Sasuke... kemana ya Sasuke-kun?

Ok, dech! Minta reviewnya! ^_^


	2. Why? Chapter 2

Let Me With You ch 2...

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, saya sangat sibuk, di skul terus ujian... thanks a lot buat yang review, maaf g' bisa balas satu-satu sekarang...:(

Ok, selamat membaca, mungkin ambigu, ooc, oc, typo, banyak salah tulis or EYD tidak memenuhi syarat. MAAFFFFF... mungkin update selanjutnya bakalan lamaaaaaaa bget.

.

.

.

"Bukan, ini lain..."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Lain? Maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Kakashi tampak tersenyum kembali, helaan nafas berat terlepas sebelum tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kunoichi muda itu terjatuh kembali di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pria itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri kembali.

"Sensei?" panggil Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Hah, selalu saja membuat orang menunggu..." gumamnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir lalu berbalik dan keluar ruangan sambil menutup pintu.

Pandangan gadis itu menyebar ke seluruh rumah Kakashi yang berukuran sedang tersebut setelah menyalakan lampu sebelumnya. Gadis itu sudah menduga sebelumnya jika gurunya sewaktu Genin itu akan memiliki sebuah rumah yang rapi dan sederhana, yah meskipun Kakashi adalah orang yang terkadang terlihat cuek tapi pria itu juga seseorang yang cukup perfeksionis, mengabaikan kenyataan tentang keterlambatannya. Ah, mungkin Sakura berfikir seperti itu karena keinginannya selama ini untuk melihat wajah asli senseinya sudah terpenuhi.

"Ini salahmu, sensei. Dengar," Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu kamar Kakashi. "...aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini, kau sendiri yang melepas maskermu itu, ah, mungkin besok kau akan melupakannya, tapi kalau nanti kau ingat...Jangan salahkan aku! Ok?"

Gadis musim semi itu beranjak pergi setelah mematikan lampu ruangan kembali. Sakura berjalan semakin menjauhi area apartemen Kakashi, menuju jalanan malam yang terlihat tidak begitu sepi. Terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan malam di bangku taman, berjalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mungkin karena cuaca malam ini yang cerah dan tidak terlalu dingin membuat mereka mau keluar malam-malam.

Sakura tersenyum getir ketika melihat seorang pria yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin sedang diberi sebuah kotak oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat merona wajahnya. Akan tetapi, pria itu justru meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja, membuat gadis tersebut mengejarnya.

Sejenak langkah gadis bermata emerald itu terhenti. Kenangan. Tidak tampak dalam penglihatan, tidak pula terdengar di telinga, tapi terasa. Terkadang menyakitkan, tetapi hanya itulah yang menjadi hiburan untuk menyamankan hati disaat orang yang berharga tak berada dalam indra penglihatan. Seberapapun banyaknya kenangan itu, tak peduli seberapapun besarnya benci itu, kenangan itu...kenangan tentang orang itu, akan selalu menghantuinya.

Disaat mata indahnya tertutup, bayangan wajah seorang bocah dingin terus-menerus hadir di setiap bunga tidurnya, tak jarang bibirnya mengigaukan nama pria itu. Hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan dari itu semua yaitu saat dimana ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, bagaimanapun buruknya mimpinya tersebut, kenyataan di hadapannya jauh lebih menyakitkan, tak ada yang bisa merubah takdir, seperti apa yang pernah diyakini Hyuuga Neji, semua telah ditetapkan.

"Sasuke..."

"...kejam sekali."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu masih mencoba tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan semakin cepat, tak memperdulikan panggilan seorang pria yang mengejarnya sejak tadi.

"Hinata!" kali ini pria itu mencoba menghentikan langkahnya dengan menghadangnya, membuat gadis berambut panjang itu tidak punya jalan lagi untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata gelisah.

"Ada apa? Apa kau begitu terburu-buru sampai tidak mendengarku?" tanya Naruto mencoba tenang, tidak seperti sifatnya yang biasa. Terlihat wajahnya yang menunggu jawaban gadis dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya...aku hanya..." Heiress Hyuuga itu terlihat kehilangan kata-kata, tangannya saling menggenggam erat. "Ayahku sedang menungguku, jadi aku harus cepat," lanjutnya dengan tanpa menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa?" wajah Naruto menunduk dan mendekat, mata birunya memperhatikan setiap detil wajah gadis bermata lavender tersebut, sontak saja membuat wajah gadis bermata keperakan itu langsung memerah. "Kelihatannya kau tidak sehat," komentar putra Minato tersebut.

"Be-benarkah? Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa," seperti ada suara terompet yang sangat keras di dekat indra pendengar Hinata, rasanya ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Jangan bohong, kau alergi ramen ya? Apa kau marah gara-gara ucapan Kak Ayame tadi?"

YUPZ!

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya saat Naruto tetap tidak menjauhkan wajahnya ketika bertanya seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak peka.

"Benarkah kau marah?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dibalas gelengan gadis di depannya. "Ah, iya, kenapa kau harus marah, ya? Kak Ayame memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tidak usah dimasukin hati," ujar Naruto seraya menjauhkan diri dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Jadi, tidak dimasukkan hati,' pikir Hinata sedikit

...kecewa.

"Bulannya indah."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit kemudian menunduk lagi saat tatapan mereka bertemu. "Iya," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau tidak melihat?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan diam. "Hinata, maaf mengganggu waktumu, kau pasti terburu-buru," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata mendongak seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Senyuman rubah kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. "Kau memang selalu baik," pujinya yang membuat wajah Hinata merona kembali. "Aku...aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku...aku..."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dengan gugup dan penuh tanda tanya. 'Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?' tanyanya dalam hati saat Naruto masih berkata 'aku' berulang kali.

"Aku..."

"...Ingin mengantarmu pulang."

BRUK...

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. "Hei, Hinata! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik seraya memukul pelan pipi putri Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang lemas ketika tidak ada respon sama sekali dari gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau masih sama." Sesaat pandangannya melembut sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah kediaman klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap, terganggu. Beberapa detik kemudian terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata indah khas klan ternama di Konoha. Sesaat ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit rumah kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu ketika seseorang menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Anda sudah sadar, Hinata-sama?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya yang menggunakan yukata seraya membawa nampan berisi bubur yang terlihat hangat serta segelas ocha yang mengeluarkan bau harum. Wanita itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Iya, Yuki-Baasan," jawab gadis itu agak lemah seraya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nona?" tanya wanita bernama Yuki tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti, ia merasa sehat-sehat saja seperti biasa.

"Tadi malam Naruto-sama mengantarkan Nona dalam keadaan pingsan," jawab Yuki yang sukses membuat gadis di depannya terkejut.

"Benarkah? Ah, kenapa aku tidak ingat, sih?" rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia pingsan.

"Awalnya ayah Nona sangat marah padanya, Hiashi-sama bahkan tidak mengijinkan Naruto-sama masuk dan mengusirnya, lalu Neji-sama datang dan bertanya pada Naruto-sama kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada beliau," Yuki berhenti sebentar, mengambil semangkuk bubur di atas nampan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kak Naruto masuk dan menungguimu sampai lewat tengah malam," jawab Hanabi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Dia mau pulang saat ayah memaksanya untuk segera pulang, yah Nee-san tahu sendiri, kan alasannya, kurasa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Nee-san katakan padaku," Hanabi berjalan ke arah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. "Kalian sudah berapa lama?"

Sontak wajah Hinata kembali memerah. "A-apa maksudmu, Hanabi? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-Nee, tidak perlu malu," desak Hanabi.

"Ah, apa yang kau bicarakan," Hinata langsung merebut mangkuk berisi bubur di tangan Yuki. "Aku ingin makan dulu, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ujarnya lalu segera memasukkan sesendok bubur hangat ke mulutnya.

"Ah, tidak seru," gumam Hanabi kesal.

'Naruto-kun...'

.

.

.

Kakashi terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang membuatnya susah terbangun dari tempat tidur. Pria jangkung tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali berusaha sedikit meredakan sakit kepalanya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya sebelum suara bel memasuki indra pendengarnya.

"Ah," erangnya saat berusaha berdiri. Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar lalu membukanya sebelu menutup kembali dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan masih dengan memegangi kepalanya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi. "Kau..."

"Huh," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau bau alkohol, sensei. Cepat minggir," gadis Haruno itu segera menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Kakashi tanpa permisi.

Kakashi menatap penuh tak percaya gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam, Sakura," komentarnya malas.

"Hm, benarkah? Baiklah, selamat pagi," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya sebelah sebentar. "Rumahmu ternyata lebih terlihat bagus kalau pagi hari, sensei," gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut rumah.

"Kau pernah kerumahku? Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Kakashi. "Apa aku pernah memberitahumu?"

Sakura meletakkan plastik berisi makanan di meja. "Kau lupa, sensei? Aku yang mengantarmu tadi malam, wajar saja, sih kalau kau tidak mengingatnya. Semalam sensei sangat mabuk, bahkan berjalan dengan benar saja tidak bisa." Sakura ingat betul saat Kakashi yang akan memasuki pintu gerbang area apartemennya muntah di depan gerbang. Saat itu, untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, entah kapan bekas muntahan itu di bersihkan karena saat ia keluar dari apartemen, bekas muntahan itu sudah tidak ada.

Kakashi berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kau bahkan lupa memakai masker kesayanganmu itu, sensei," ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat pria berambut perak itu memegangi wajahnya yang biasa tertutup masker. "Percuma saja, aku sudah melihatnya, sensei!" kata Sakura pada Kakashi yang berlari ke arah kamar, mungkin mengambil maskernya.

"Kau melanggar privasiku, Sakura!" teriak Kakashi dari dalam kamar.

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan menyalahkan orang lain, Kaka-sensei. Lagipula dari semalam aku sudah melihatnya, jangan salahkan aku, kau sendiri yang membukanya dihadapanku!" Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur bersama barang bawaannya. "Mandilah dulu, sensei! Kau bau alkohol, berapa banyak sih yang kau minum?" tanyanya yang tak bisa terdengar Kakashi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kakashi keluar kamar dengan pakaian lengkap, tak lupa masker yang setia bertengger di wajah tampannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makannya. "Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya retorik.

"Minumlah ini dulu lalu makan," gumam Sakura seraya menyerahkan sebutir pil Aspirin. "Lepaslah maskermu itu, sensei, aku sudah melihatnya, kenapa kau tutupi?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Kakashi menggeser kursi dan duduk disana kemudian minum obat yang diberikan gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak bisa lama-lama menatap wajahku, akan terjadi hal yang berbahaya," jawabnya setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di meja. "Kau tahu, kan wajahku tidak bisa dilihat sembarang orang," lanjutnya dengan eyes smile yang mencairkan suasana.

Sakura mendengus. "Berbahaya? Bahaya apa? Lagipula aku muridmu, sensei," kilahnya tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan senseinya itu.

"Maka dari itu tidak usah memanggilku sensei lagi, Sakura-chan," gumamnya sambil mengambil sayur dan sushi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana lagi, selain sensei?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dijawab anggukan gadis Haruno tersebut. Pria itu lalu menggeser kursinya, membelakangi Sakura.

"Aneh, aku sudah melihat wajahmu, tidak perlu sampai begitu, sensei," gumam Sakura sedikit geli dengan perilaku copy-nin tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku, sensei lagi," ujar Kakashi menghentikan sebentar acara makannya.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Kunoichi itu lagi, mulai kesal dengan kelakuan senseinya itu.

"Emm, Kakashi...sama," gumam Kakashi yang mendapat respon berupa tawa membahana beberapa detik kemudian. "Hei, apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya seraya membalikkan badan lagi, menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa di kursinya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang masih tertawa. Kakashi-sama? Bayangkan saja, dengan kebiasaannya yang terlambat ditambah rasa malasnya yang walaupun tidak separah Shikamaru, dipanggil dengan sebutan sama? Bukannya tidak pantas, memang pantas saja kalau dilihat dari jabatan, pengalaman, dan latar belakangnya, apalagi sebentar lagi pria itu akan menjadi seorang Hokage, pantas-pantas saja, sih. Tapi...terdengar aneh.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu, Sakura," ujar Kakashi tenang yang ditatapi dengan pandangan tatapan menahan tawa dari gadis Haruno itu. "Memangnya apa salahnya?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak ada salahnya, sih. Tapi, aneh saja. Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-chan atau Kakashi-san, Kakashi-Nii, atau Kakashi-dono, atau mungkin Kakashi-kun," ide Sakura berusaha mencari yang pas untuknya.

"Kenapa menawar? Bukankah itu sudah sangat bagus?" tanya Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan duduk bersandar pada kursi. Memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya yang duduk menopang dagu.

Sakura mendengus. "Ya, iya, sebentar lagi sensei akan menjadi Hokage, jadi tidak boleh dipanggil sembarangan, baik...tapi rasanya aneh memanggilmu Tuan, Kakashi-sama..."

Kakashi hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Pria itu bahkan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat, tidak terlihat perubahan berarti di matanya. Barangkali masih terpengaruh efek mabuk. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Bekerja, tapi hari ini aku berangkat siang. Sensei sendiri? Aku belum mau memanggilmu Kakashi-sama sebelum kau jadi Hokage," Sakura menginterupsi walaupun tidak ada tanda Kakashi akan memprotesnya.

"Hari ini aku harus melatih murid-muridku yang baru, besok pagi aku baru berangkat misi bersama Genma," jawab Kakashi sebelum berdiri dan berniat akan mencuci piring yang kemudian ditahan Sakura.

"Hei, sensei. Yang perempuan disini kan aku, biar aku saja," ujar Sakura merebut piring Kakashi dan membereskan piring-piring lainnya di meja makan kemudian membawanya ke wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Yang tuan rumah kan aku, Sakura," ujar Kakashi berusaha merebut piring di tangan Sakura, namun tidak berhasil.

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan mengajakku bertengkar lagi," ancam Sakura sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, arighato, Sakura-chan," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menampakkan kembali eyes smilenya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membereskan pekerjaannya di ruang makan Kakashi. Mereka berdua pergi bersama keluar rumah Kakashi, pria Hatake itu berkata akan mengantarkan gadis itu ke rumah sakit yang disetujui saja oleh Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura masih menggoda Kakashi yang sebentar lagi dipanggil Hokage yang dibalas diam oleh Kakashi atau dibalas dengan ucapan 'jangan berkata seperti itu' yang tetap tidak didengarkan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Sensei," panggil Sakura yang tidak dijawab pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Sensei, kau marah?" tanyanya. "Baiklah, Kakashi-san, aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah," gumam Sakura dengan nada tidak serius. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu marah, sensei. Kau terlihat menakutkan, kau tahu?" kata gadis itu lagi yang tetap tak mendapat respon pria Hatake tersebut.

Kakashi hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tidak menganggap kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi marah sampai terdiam seperti itu, selama latihan bersamanya, ia berulangkali melakukan kesalahan yang pasti akan dimarahi siapapun gurunya, tapi tidak untuk Kakashi. Pria itu mengajarkan dengan sabar dan hanya beberapa kali saja ia terlihat kesal tapi tidak sampai marah. Pria itu memang punya cara berbeda untuk mengajarkan pelajaran pada murid-muridnya, bukan melalui mata saja, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan pria itu mengajarkan dengan sesuatu yang tak terlihat tapi terasa, begitu terasa olehnya, Naruto bahkan Sasuke.

Kakashi berhenti agak jauh di depan Sakura saat merasakan gadis Haruno itu sudah tidak berjalan disampingnya. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Sakura. Kenapa kau berfikir aku bisa marah padamu hanya karena hal seperti ini?" ujarnya tenang seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Beberapa saat kemudian sebelah tangannya keluar kembali bersama sebuah buku bersampul oranye. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggilan yang terakhir kau ucapkan di ruang makan tadi cukup bagus juga. Yah, meskipun tidak sebagus permintaanku," ucapnya kemudian. "Ah, lupakan."

Sakura tersenyum tidak percaya sebelum berlari dan berjalan kembali disisi Kakashi. "Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya," ia melihat Kakashi yang terlihat sibuk membaca novel kesayangannya itu. "Ah, mungkin kau benar, aku harus melupakannya."

"Tidak juga tidak apa-apa," sahut Kakashi pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mendengar gumaman pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak kau lupakan juga tidak apa-apa," ujarnya kemudian menurunkan novelnya untuk melihat wajah Sakura sebentar. "Bukankah ingatanmu kuat sekali, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. Selalu, gurunya itu selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur. Ia ingat sekali ketika Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan desa, dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, ia mencari Kakashi, menunggu pria itu selesai berunding bersama teman-temannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama hanya agar perasaannya sedikit tenang. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian pembicaraan itu selesai, Kakashi yang terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu segera mendatanginya dan terlihat sekali tatapan khawatir dari pria itu.

Pria itu tidak segan-segan memeluk Sakura di depan umum untuk menenangkan gadis Haruno itu. Sakura bahkan merasa malu sendiri jika mengingat peristiwa itu, kata-katanya yang meminta Kakashi membawa pulang Sasuke terlihat sangat kekanakan jika dikenang sekarang. Haruno Sakura melihat gurunya itu menoleh dengan tatapan prihatin sesaat sebelum keluar pintu gerbang untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Sasuke. Ia merasa akan tenang tiap kali berdekatan dengan pria itu, kunoichi muda itu akan tertawa sekalipun sebelumnya ia menangis kencang.

'Ah, kau masih sama saja, sensei.'

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san!" panggil seorang kunoichi yang berlari ke arah Sakura yang baru akan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Sakura-san dipanggil Tsunade-sama diruangannya sekarang juga, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya," ujar gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru.

"Aku? Em, baiklah, terimakasih, Nana-san," ujar Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Nana. Gadis musim semi itu segera pergi ke arah ruangan Tsunade setelah menutup kembali pintu ruangannya.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk," sahut Tsunade dari dalam.

"Konbawa, Tsunade-shisou. Kata Nana-san shisou memanggilku, ada apa?" tanyanya langsung pada pokok masalah.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kakashi mengundurkan diri sebagai calon Hokage?" tanya Tsunade yang sukses membuat mata Sakura melebar.

"Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri?" tanya Sakura yang tak percaya akan perkataan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu, apa kau tahu? Ternyata kau juga tidak tahu ya, Sakura. Kau bahkan baru mendengarnya padahal ini sudah sejak dua hari lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan orang itu? Menjadi Hokage adalah impian hampir semua shinobi, tapi saat ada di depan mata justru ditolak oleh Kakashi. Mungkin saja kau tahu dia sedang memiliki masalah, mungkin tentang musuhnya atau apa," kata Tsunade sambil menopang dagu menatap murid kesayangannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Pantas saja tadi dia bersikap seperti itu.' Akhirnya ia tahu alasan Kakashi diam saja saat ia menggodanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu, shisou."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau adalah orang yang termasuk paling dekat dengannya. Mungkin Genma atau Gai tahu masalah ini," ujar wanita bermata honey itu sambil mulai memeriksa kertas-kertas di mejanya kembali.

Sakura duduk dengan gusar di kursinya. Masalah Kakashi sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Padahal saat Danzou masih hidup dulu, pria itu tidak ragu sama sekali ketika ditunjuk sebagai Hokage sebelum Danzou yang merebut posisi tersebut. Mungkinkah masalahnya separah itu sampai ia mengundurkan diri saat akan menjadi Hokage seminggu lagi? Bahkan sampai mabuk segala.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Kakashi yang dikenal tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh masalah apapun dalam tugasnya, kini justru menolak saat dipercaya menjadi pemimpin desa. Bahkan setahunya, pria itu tidak pernah menolak tugas apapun yang dipercayakan padanya, sekalipun itu sangat berbahaya. Sakura tahu jika Kakashi sangat kompeten dalam pekerjaannya, tidak mungkin hanya masalah kecil yang mengganggunya membuat pria itu mengundurkan diri. Ini pasti masalah yang rumit dan ia harus segera mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Sensei!"

"Hei, Hana, lihatlah, Kakashi-sensei datang!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah pada temannya.

"Benarkah?" ujar gadis berambut pirang. "Yeoshi, kelihatannya kau benar. Awas saja, Kaka-sensei, akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!"

"Perhitungan apa, Hana-chan?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah berada di belakang gadis itu membuat Hana langsung tersentak.

"Konbawa, sensei," ujar anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Konbawa, Sota," balas Kakashi.

Hana berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa sensei tidak melatih kami kemarin? Kemana saja? Bukankah sensei sudah janji? Kenapa tidak datang? Apa kau sudah bosan mengajari kami?" tanyanya beruntun, membuat Kakashi tersenyum geli.

"Maafkan aku, Hana-chan. Kemarin aku sibuk, ada seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun yang mencariku untuk melatih kalian, tapi aku sedang tidak bisa, ada sesuatu yang mendesak harus kulakukan. Yah, kau tahu sendiri, kan kalau senseimu ini orang penting di desa."

"Sembilan belas tahun? Tapi, dia kemarin mengatakan padaku kalau umurnya delapan belas, jadi dia bohong padaku? Cantik tapi pembohong," komentar Hana masih agak kesal.

"Gadis cantik memang kebanyakan pembohong," komentar Yeoshi.

"Tapi, aku tidak," sahut Hana membela diri.

"Memangnya kau cantik?" balas Sota.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa melihat mana wanita cantik, Sota. Kata-katamu menyinggungku!" Seru Hana. "Ah, baiklah, jangan diulangi, sensei. Kalau tidak, akan kulaporkan pada Hokage!" ancamnya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya!"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Gai dan Genma sedang berada disampingnya. "Kalian. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau pasti tahu alasan kami mencarimu," sahut Gai, berjalan mendekat ke arah pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu.

Hatake terdiam sesaat. "Kurasa tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian," gumamnya sambil bersiap melatih murid-muridnya. "Ayo, cari posisi!"

"Kita sudah bersama puluhan tahun, kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada kami, Hatake. Jangan seperti melarikan diri, kau selalu seperti ini," ujar Genma mencoba mendesak teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Kakashi membalikkan badan menghadap teman-temannya. "Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku, tapi kali ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dipecahkan bersama," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kedua temannya dan menuju ke tengah lapangan. "Sudah, ya!"

"Apa kita harus memanggil Ibiki?" usul Genma menatap cemas Kakashi.

"Kurasa memang kita tidak harus membantunya," sahut Gai menolak.

"Tapi, setidaknya kita harus tahu apa masalahnya. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran? Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan wanita ya?" tanyanya.

"Pikiranmu memang isinya hanya wanita, Genma. Hei, kau sudah punya Shizune, kalau kau main-main saja, kau akan merasakan seperti apa kemarahan Nona Tsunade," ujar Gai seraya membalikkan badan berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

"Memangnya siapa yang main-main?!"

.

.

.

Langit telah memerah ketika gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu berjalan dengan terus menatap jalanan di depannya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal, gurunya sewaktu genin, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya pria itu pikirkan, ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kakashi. Selalu. Selalu saja semua masalah gurunya itu tidak pernah ia ketahui. Kakashi selalu menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan orang-orang terdekatnya untuk bisa berbagi dukanya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria berambut perak yang sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tiga anak didiknya. Ia segera berlari menyusul Kakashi yang berjalan menjauhi tempat latihan.

"Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi berhenti dan menoleh, "Yo, Sakura!" sapanya. "Baru pulang?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan gadis dihadapannya.

Sakura berjalan di sisi pria jangkung yang kini kembali membaca buku favoritnya. Ada keraguan dalam mata gadis itu untuk bertanya. 'Tapi, aku harus tahu!'

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Aah, ti-tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dan kembali diam. Suara burung-burung yang kembali ke sangkarnya menjadi nyanyian klasik yang terputar indah di desa Konoha. "Emm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tanya saja, tidak biasanya kau minta ijin, biasanya-"

"Ini tidak biasa!" ujar Sakura memotong dengan nada marah. "Aku tanya apa alasan sensei tidak mau jadi hokage? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau sekarang Konoha butuh hokage baru, sensei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa justru disaat kau sudah hampir dijadikan hokage? Apa jadi hokage itu merepotkanmu? Apa sih hebatnya buku novel itu sampai-sampai kau lebih menyukainya daripada jadi hokage? Kenapa-"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Icha-icha," potong Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan eyes smile-nya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

Kakashi diam sejenak lalu menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. "Penting?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan tegas dari Sakura. "Emm, masalahnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu atau siapapun."

"Setidaknya katakan alasanmu padaku, sensei. Ayolah, tolong..." Sakura mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan," balas Kakashi tetap setia dengan pendirian. Pria itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada novelnya saat melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang sudah berubah. "Jangan memaksaku!"

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya lalu berjalan memotong jalan Kakashi menuju kedai di pinggir jalan. Sakura memasuki kedai yang kini hampir penuh dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan pria dan wanita dewasa. "Permisi," ujarnya memanggil pelayan. "Aku pesan sake dua botol," lanjutnya saat seorang pelayan mendatangi mejanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita pelayan itu kembali lagi dengan pesanan Sakura di atas nampan. "Terimakasih," gumam Sakura yang langsung menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya dan langsung menegak habis minumannya.

Kakashi yang Sakura pikir sudah pergi, kini memasuki kedai dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Matanya terus mengawasi gerakan pria itu. Tidak sampai dua langkah menuju mejanya, gurunya telah dihadang seorang wanita berbusana minim.

"Apa kabar, Kakashi-kun?" sapa wanita berambut panjang tersebut dengan nada menggoda. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, kau sudah bosan ya bertemu denganku? Aku merindukanmu," tanya wanita itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan pria berambut melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Sakura memandang aneh pemandangan di hadapannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran senseinya. 'Tidak kusangka Kakashi-sensei suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini, bukannya dia dulu tidak pernah mau diajak minum? Tapi wanita itu bahkan mengenalnya, siapa sih wanita itu? ah, kenapa kupikirkan? Itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula Kakashi-sensei wajar punya banyak fans. Aduhhh, kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini?'

"Emm, maaf, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk," ujar Kakashi dengan menebarkan kembali senyumnya.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Ayo, duduklah, kita minum bersama," ajak wanita itu dengan menggandeng kemudian menyeret lengan Kakashi ke arah meja disamping Sakura yang tertutup sebilah papan.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah meja dimana Kakashi dan wanita tadi duduk. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya, seolah-olah ia merasa diabaikan pria itu. Ia segera menegak habis sake dari botol terakhirnya.

"Hai, bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

Sakura melihat seorang pria mirip dengan Kiba sedang meminta duduk di sampingnya. "Emm, silahkan." Ia bisa melihat jika pria di depannya sekarang bukan seorang pria yang baik-baik.

"Kenapa sendirian? Apa baru saja putus dengan pacar?" tanya pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tidak, hanya ingin sendiri, aku belum punya pacar," jawab Sakura dengan nada berbisik yang dibalas senyum pria di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku saja," ujar pria itu yang sontak membuat Sakura yang sudah mabuk tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Kita, kan baru bertemu. Tapi, baiklah, kita pacaran," ujar Sakura dengan nada aneh.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Kakashi terus berlari mencari jejak dimana seorang gadis yang dicarinya berada. Pria itu berbelok ke arah gang sempit yang gelap ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Kakashi menggenggam kuat tangannya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Pergi!"

Pria berambut coklat yang membawa Sakura berhenti dan menatap Kakashi. "Siapa kau?"

"Pergi atau kau tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah," ancam Kakashi yang menampakkan diri. Ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari pria asing itu. Kakashi tahu pria itu sudah pasti mengetahui siapa dirinya karena beberapa detik kemudian pria itu berlari menjauh.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang terduduk menyandarkan badan di tembok dengan wajah lelah. "Daijoubuka, Sakura?"

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu? Apa sekarang aku masih tidak boleh tahu alasanmu berada disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kaku. "Kau hanya guru masa genin, tapi kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kemari? Kenapa tidak dengan wanita itu saja?"

"Wanita siapa? Oh, tadi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."

Sakura tersenyum tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia bahkan berkata rindu padamu."

"Kenapa kita membahas wanita itu?" tanya Kakashi agak gusar.

Sakura sadar, kenapa ia membahas wanita itu? Kakashi bukan siapa-siapanya, kenapa ia harus peduli? Itu sama saja kenapa Kakashi mengikutinya, bahkan memergokinya hampir berciuman. "Baiklah, sekarang apa alasan sensei mengikutiku dan mengusir pria itu? Apa alasanmu, sensei? Aku harus tahu apa alasanmu!"

Kakashi berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura, berjongkok di hadapannya. "Penting?"

"Lebih dari penting." Sakura bisa melihat seringai di balik masker pria itu.

"Alasanku adalah karena..."

"...Aishiteru."


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, udah lama gak update ^^... mau nerusin, bener-bener pengen nerusin tapi g' punya waktu soalnya ujian mau lulus, sampai lupa plotnya...ah, udah ah, kok malah curhat!

OK, makasiiiihhhhhhh banget buat temen-temen yang bersedia review, g' nyangka ada yg suka*o*!ampe' cengingisan sendiri bacanya. Well, selamat membaca!

.

.

Let Me With You ch 3

"Aishiteru..."

Sakura mengejapkan matanya tak percaya.

Hening.

Angin malam membelai lembut pipinya yang perlahan berubah warna sebagaimana warna rambutnya, tak bisa mendinginkan telinganya yang mulai memanas barang sedikit saja, mungkin efek dari sake yang diminumnya juga. Astaga, berapa banyak yang telah diteguknya?

"Apa?" respon gadis itu setelah beberapa saat.

"Bangun dan kuantar kau pulang," sahut Kakashi sembari berdiri kembali. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya menatap kunoichi di bawahnya yang masih tenggelam dalam efek terkejutnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya santai seolah-olah ia baru saja bertanya mengapa ia memakai masker pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura segera bangkit dengan agak limbung. Pria Hatake itu segera menahan lengannya agar berdiri dengan benar, tetapi gadis itu menarik tubuhnya dengan agak gugup. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku-"

"Kau yakin?" sela Kakashi yang langsung mendapat anggukan Sakura. "Baguslah kalau begitu, kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan Iruka. Baiklah selamat malam!" katanya seraya mengangkat tangannya seperti biasa, salam perpisahan.

Gadis Haruno itu menahan lengan Kakashi yang satunya. "Tunggu." Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. Tadi pria itu bahkan mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia seperti tidak peduli?. "Apa kau serius mengucapkan hal tadi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang mulai gugup. "Sensei, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa bertanya balik padaku?" tanyanya kesal. Selalu saja, setiap kali mereka berdua saja ketika Sakura bertanya pada pria itu, Kakashi seringkali justru mengembalikan pertanyaannya, seakan-akan Sakura tidak pernah diperbolehkan mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui tentang senseinya itu. Hanya beberapa kali saja Kakashi mau menjawab langsung pertanyaannya, itupun jika pria itu sedang terdesak atau sedang tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya saat mereka pergi misi.

Agak aneh saat Sakura mulai mengetahui jika seorang Jounin elit seperti senseinya adalah seorang pria yang pelit, saat pertama kali ia tahu yaitu saat tim 7 sedang merayakan kesuksesan misi pertama mereka, beberapa hari setelah semua anggota Tim merasa sehat. Kakashi dengan tidak berdosa menyuruh Sasuke yang mentraktir mereka! Jelas saja pria itu langsung mendapat Death Glare dari Uchiha bungsu. Sakura lebih tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu begitu sayangnya dengan uangnya saat Yamato menjadi kapten dalam tim Kakashi, dari pria berambut coklat itu, ia tahu kalau Kakashi adalah kapten dalam kelompok ANBU. Jelas-jelas kalau pria berambut silver itu kaya! Karena pertama, ia menjadi Jounin sejak berumur 7 tahun, jika dihitung-hitung, dalam sebulan ia bisa mengambil beberapa misi kelas S, pasti uang yang diterimanya bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dalam dua bulan atau membangun sebuah onsen dalam jangka waktu empat bulan. Akan tetapi, pria tinggi itu hanya membeli sebuah apartemen kecil dekat pasar.

Kedua, pria itu menjabat beberapa tahun sebagai kapten ANBU sebelum menjadi gurunya dalam tim 7. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi apakah gajinya tinggi, semua shinobi di Konoha juga tahu kalau gaji seorang kapten ANBU dalam tiga tahun mampu menjadi uang pensiun seumur hidup. Dan terakhir, Kakashi bisa saja menggunakan warisan dari keluarganya yang kaya untuk menghidupinya tanpa perlu mengambil misi kelas S yang notabene mendapat imbalan yang tinggi. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan mengapa senseinya sering mengambil misi berbahaya dan mengumpulkan banyak uang sekalipun uangnya sudah banyak. Dan mengapa tidak pria itu gunakan untuk mencari wanita dan menikahinya?

Kakashi yang saat itu membaca buku kesayangannya hanya mengatakan kalau mencari uang sebanyak mungkin dan menggunakannya sesedikit mungkin itu bagus. Semua orang juga tahu kalau harus lebih besar tiang dari pasak, namun yang dilakukan pria itu sudah berlebihan, entah mengapa Sakura merasa... semakin ia mencoba mengerti Kakashi, semakin Sakura menjadi penasaran akan seperti apa pria itu sesungguhnya, mungkin karena mereka sudah lama bersama dalam satu tim, dan mungkin karena Kakashi adalah salah seorang teman yang dia percayai sepenuh hatinya diantara sedikit orang yang dia percaya, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya mengetahui 'luarnya' saja sementara ia bisa lebih mengenal siapakah seorang Kakashi yang sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Sakura," ujar Kakashi mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap jalanan utama dari gang tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika yang aku katakan tadi adalah sungguh-sungguh, kan?" tanya Kakashi lagi sebelum pria itu terkekeh yang langsung mendapat pandangan aneh dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya..."

"Jadi, sekarang pulanglah dan jangan pernah mabuk tanpa ada aku-" pria itu menampilkan eyes smilenya.

Tanpa ada aku? Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana mungkin setiap kali ia ingin minum, ia harus memberitahu pria itu?

"...Naruto atau Sai," lanjut Kakashi. "Sangat berbahaya jika gadis sepertimu mabuk sendirian," katanya menjawab pertanyaan dalam otak Sakura.

'Memangnya aku berharap apa? Dia akan mengatakan bahwa aku TIDAK BOLEH minum tanpa ada dia? Dia akan mengatakan alasan lain? Apa karena aku masih gadis jadi kau tidak ingin aku terlibat dengan pria seperti tadi? tapi, darimana dia tahu kalau aku masih gadis? Ah, Sakura! Pikiranmu benar-benar kotor!' Sakura mendengus. "Kau membuatku berpikir kalau sensei itu ibuku, kau sangat overprotektif padaku. Aku bukan gadis dua belas tahun yang mengatakan 'baiklah' setiap kali kau menyuruhku."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan wanita."

"Aku tahu!"

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Selamat malam!"

"Tapi-" Kakashi menghilang bersama dengan suara 'POOFF' dan asap yang mengepul. "...aku belum selesai bicara!" Sakura memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus segera menuju tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari gang, ia mulai menyesal karena menolak tawaran Kakashi untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Tapi, seharusnya dia tidak langsung menyetujui saat aku mengatakan tidak," gumamnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak terlambat seperti biasanya," kata Tsunade duduk di ruang rapat rahasia bersama Sizune, Yamato, Gai, Ibiki serta Iruka.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul," sahut Kakashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan kami, Hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka.

"Ehem. Apa kalian sudah tahu kalau jutsu yang sedang aku gunakan tidak akan bertahan lama?" tanyanya yang membuat semua undangannya mengangguk. "Aku ingin segera ada penggantiku, tidak mungkin jika Naruto menjadi hokage secepat ini, dia masih belum cukup dewasa dan mampu, walaupun dari sisi kekuatan aku yakin dia sudah melebihi apa yang diharapkan, tetapi harus ada hokage sementara sebelum dia menjadi hokage sebenarnya. Dan, kau, Kakashi, mengapa kau tidak menerima tugas ini? Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku?"

Kakashi hanya diam dan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab.

"Kau tahu, kan mungkin dalam satu minggu ini aku akan kalian berikan batu nisan? Jurus kakekku ini seperti Edo tensei, aku hanya diberi kesempatan sedikit waktu saja."

"Kak Tsunade..." Sizune menahan airmatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya yang memaksanya untuk menjawab, Hokage-sama?" tanya Ibiki.

"Jika Kakashi masih belum bisa menjawab-"

"Uchiha," Kakashi menyela. "Aku melihatnya saat aku melewati kediaman klan Uchiha beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Kau melihatnya dan tidak mengatakan padaku?" ujar Tsunade marah.

"Apa kalian berbincang?" tanya Gai. "Bagaimanapun juga dia muridmu beberapa tahun lalu, kan?"

"Ya." Kakashi menghela napas. "Dia berharap dia bisa melanjutkan apa yang Itachi lakukan untuk desa ini."

"Apa kau berencana menjadikan Sasuke menggantikanmu untuk menerima tugas ini?" tanya Sizune to the point. "Dia sudah menjadi missing-nin beberapa tahun."

"Dia sudah berubah dan menolong kita saat perang beberapa tahun silam. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin para hokage tidak akan pernah membantu kita," kilah Kakashi. "Dari sisi manapun, mengabaikan kalau dia pernah menjadi buronan, Sasuke menurut Hokage ketiga pantas menjadi pemimpin desa ini, aku memikirkannya bukan hanya setahun dua tahun, aku mulai memikirkan hal ini sejak Hokage ketiga mengatakannya saat ujian chunin delapan tahun silam. Jadi kupikir-"

"Kau atau mungkin Naruto juga aku akan menyetujuinya jika dia akan menjadi Hokage tiga tahun kedepan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Penduduk sipil dan shinobi dari Konoha maupun luar desa pasti tidak sedikit yang mempertanyakan hal ini, Kakashi. Apa kau juga memikirkannya?!" sahut Tsunade.

"Tentu saja. Bukan hanya para penduduk sipil, tapi aku juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat dia belum sepenuhnya siap menjadi hokage justru Sasuke yang menggantikannya meskipun hanya sementara. Ini sebagai balas budi klan Uchiha terhadap desa ini, membangun kembali desa dari awal, itu yang aku pikirkan," jelas Hatake Kakashi dengan tenang. "Aku tahu tidak hanya klan Uchiha saja yang rela menghabiskan harta dan nyawa mereka, tetapi apa yang telah dilakukan Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Itachi melebihi apa yang telah aku lakukan. Ada yang lebih pantas melakukan hal ini."

Semua yang ada di ruangan remang-remang itu hanya terdiam, masing-masing memikirkan alasan yang telah diungkapkan Kakashi. Memang benar, orang sejenius Kakashi tak akan menolak tugas apapun tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang.

.

.

.

Kakashi mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya, dia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dan handuk kecil masih bertengger di bahunya, ia kembali menghela napas. Mereka semua seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Sasuke... mengingat pemuda yang kini berubah drastis menjadi orang yang tak berambisi lagi membuat Kakashi melihatnya aneh. Membingungkan, jika melihat dari sudut pandangnya dan sudut pandang orang lain terhadap pemuda itu. Ia tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan, Sasuke bisa menjadi harapan masa depan meskipun terlihat tidak meyakinkan seperti halnya Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama pantas menjadi pemimpin tetapi tidak memberikan kesan yakin dalam hal berbeda, Naruto karena sifat kekanakannya, dan Sasuke karena masa lalu kelamnya.

Mengingat mereka membuatnya turut serta mengingat anggota timnya yang lain. Sakuralah yang sebenarnya membuatnya begitu tertekan, entah bagaimana ia lebih sering bersifat overprotektif saat bersama dengan gadis itu, dan parahnya baru ia ketahui saat gadis itu mengatakannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Memang ia sangat memikirkan bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke, tetapi apa yang dilakukannya selama ini justru lebih kepada Sakura. Saat ia memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat Naruto sedikit bersabar untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, ia justru duduk di kursi taman dan menyadari ada seorang gadis dua belas tahun yang menangis di dadanya. Saat ia memikirkan cara bagaimana menjelaskan pada Sasuke untuk mengerti bagaimana keadaan Naruto, ia justru membawa pergi Sakura menjauh dari kedua temannya.

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia yakin ini hanya perasaan peduli saja terhadap gadis itu, sebagai guru, senior, juga temannya. Karena sebagai orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya, tentunya pria itu akan lebih peduli. Ya, tentu saja seperti itu. Kakashi melepaskan handuknya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, terusik dengan bunyi alarm yang berada di mejanya. Gadis itu mengerang dan mencoba meraih-raih jam beker meskipun matanya masih terpejam, kemudian mematikannya. Dia terdiam sebentar, mencoba menambah tidurnya yang lumayan nyenyak tadi malam, lalu menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya, mencoba membuka matanya yang silau dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus jendela kamarnya.

Sejenak Sakura hanya menatap langit biru dan pohon oak yang tumbuh disamping apartemennya. Bayangan peristiwa tadi malam kembali terlintas di pikirannya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya mendengus malas. Ia kembali mengingat saat pria itu muncul pertama kali di kelasnya sewaktu dia masih di akademi. Sebenarnya, itu bukan pertama kali Sakura melihat Kakashi. Dia pertama kali melihatnya saat ia sedang berada di pasar bersama ibunya.

Waktu itu Kakashi baru saja menangkap preman-preman kemudian berjalan santai melewati pasar dengan gayanya, kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala. Saat itu mungkin Kakashi tidak menyadari jika ia berjalan melewati Sakura yang melihatnya dengan terpesona. Saat berikutnya ia melihatnya yaitu saat hokage ketiga mengirim secara paksa menggunakan jutsu pemindah karena Kakashi yang tidak mau menjadi guru, kemudian membuat pria itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan membuat tertawa murid satu kelas. Saat itu Kakashi mengatakan bahwa 'aku benci pada kalian, aku benci anak-anak' dengan dingin, yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Dan mungkin karena takdir, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Kakashi yang kemudian diketahuinya menjadi senseinya dalam tim 7. Saat pertama kali ia mengenal pria itu dengan latihan pertama mereka, Sakura berpikir jika Kakashi sungguh-sungguh membenci mereka, melihat bagaimana cara pria itu menghukum Naruto hanya karena gagal latihan. Tapi, entah bagaimana, lama-lama ia mengerti cara Kakashi mengajarkan sesuatu dengan cara lain yang membuat kekompakan tim.

Kakashi dengan caranya sendiri, membuat mereka bisa memiliki ikatan yang dalam dalam waktu singkat, berbeda dengan tim yang lain. Ikatan yang membuat mereka saling mengerti seperti yang Naruto katakan saat Sai mempertanyakan kemauan mereka mencari Sasuke yang notabene pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri. Sebuah ikatan seperti layaknya keluarga yang harmonis mekipun beberapa waktu kemudian sebuah masalah datang menyerang dan menikam mereka hingga membuat luka yang sangat dalam. Tetapi Kakashi, dia tetap berusaha terlihat tegar, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu, yang Sakura dan Naruto lihat, Kakashi-lah yang menguatkan mereka di saat mereka berada pada level paling bawah dalam hidup. Pria itu tidak segan-segan berangkat ikut mencari Sasuke meskipun ia baru pulang dari misi berhari-hari ataupun berminggu-minggu hanya untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik dan mau mengikuti sarannya untuk berlatih ilmu pengobatan. Ia tahu itu dilakukan demi membuat Sakura mencari kesibukan lain yang membuatnya bangkit dan sedikit melupakan kepergian Sasuke dan ternyata berhasil.

Saat Naruto kembali dari latihannya bersama Jiraya, gadis itu tahu ternyata tidak hanya pemuda Jincuriki itu saja yang berubah, ternyata rasa sakitnya akan kepergian Sasuke sudah banyak berkurang. Saat timnya kembali dipertemukan, meskipun tanpa Sasuke, Sakura menyadari ternyata hanya Kakashilah yang tidak berubah. Pria yang kelemahannya hanya terdapat pada buku karangan Jiraya itu, tidak pernah merubah dirinya menjadi diri Kakashi yang lain, dan itu yang Sakura suka dari senseinya itu. Dari Kakashilah ia pertama kali ia belajar jutsu pengobatan, tetapi anehnya pria itu sangat membenci rumah sakit. Dan sekalipun ia membenci rumah sakit, hampir setengah hidupnya ia berada di rumah sakit karena luka-lukanya setelah misi, dan saat ia bisa melarikan diri, Kakashi akan pergi dari rumah sakit meskipun lukanya belum sembuh betul.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Mengingat Kakashi membuat kantuknya menghilang. Pria itu memang selalu memberikan efek lain baginya, ada ataupun tidak esensinya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tsunade dan pergi ke toko serba ada untuk membeli peralatan mandi dan persediaan bahan makanannya yang mulai habis.

Sakura menatap khawatir Tsunade yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tidak berdaya, kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menandakan jika wanita itu sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan jutsu apapun. Melihat gurunya seperti ini, membuat hatinya pilu. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan wanita kedua paling berjasa dalam hidupnya setelah ibunya itu untuk kedua kali? Saat perang berakhir, untung saja edo tensei Hashirama, kakek gurunya itu membuatnya bisa menjalani kehidupan kedua, dan kini kehidupan kedua hokage kelima itu hampir berakhir.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencium kening Tsunade sebelum mengayunkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya saat ia berbalik, mengapa ia sampai tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran pria itu?

Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah dipan Tsunade. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu," ujarnya menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu diluar," sahut Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pria itu. Gadis itu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menunggu beberapa menit sebelum Kakashi mengajaknya pergi. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi saat lapar. Jujur saja, aku belum sarapan," ujarnya sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya. Kakashi mungkin tidak memperlihatkan seluruh bagian wajahnya untuk menampilkan emosinya, hanya matanya, satu matanya saja sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana emosinya, berbeda dengan Sai yang bahkan perlu berusaha keras menampilkan emosi di wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau mentraktirku?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, nanti kita lihat saja," ujarnya sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban.

"Jawaban itu 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', sensei. Lagipula, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, ini sudah sore, uangmu kan banyak, kau jarang sekali mentraktirku makan. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa wanita yang tadi malam begitu menyukai pria pelit sepertimu!" ujar Sakura sambil bersungut-sungut.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" godanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu? bisakah kau jelaskan baik dan buruknya diriku?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Buruknya, sensei itu pelit, tidak terbuka, tidak mau kurawat di rumah sakit, selalu membawa buku porno kemanapun kau pergi, lalu... kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu padaku. Kalau baiknya, Kakashi sensei itu sangat perhatian pada murid-muridnya, kaya, tinggi, emm.. keren, misterius, dan yang terpenting, selalu ada saat aku sedang down."

"Itu! Kita sudah sampai," ujar Kakashi sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan memilih tempat yang di dekat jendela dan terpisah dari meja lainnya dengan sebuah tembok rendah.

Sakura mengikutinya dan duduk di seberang pria itu. "Apa kau sering kemari?" tanyanya pada Kakashi yang memanggil pelayan.

"Kadang-kadang. Saat pulang dari misi berminggu-minggu, aku akan kemari untuk makan malam."

Seorang wanita muda menghampiri meja mereka. "Selamat datang, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku pesan sushi dan sebotol sake obat. Kau pesan apa, Saku-chan?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Aku pesan bakso sayur saja." Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela saat pelayan itu pergi. Dia bisa melihat taman bunga menyatu bersama beberapa bangunan di sekitar restoran itu, jarak antar bangunan sangat jauh, sehingga terlihat seperti daerah yang sangat sepi. "Apa kita ada di pinggiran desa?"

"Iya, sudah sangat terlihat kalau di daerah ini sepi kecuali restoran ini," sahutnya.

Pelayan tadi kembali lagi dengan cepat, membawa serta pesanan mereka.

"Arighato," ujar Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kalian pasangan yang kompak, ya?" ujar pelayan tadi sembari tersenyum dan pergi ke tamu yang baru datang.

Sakura dan Kakashi hanya menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum canggung. Pasangan? Apakah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Selamat makan!"

"Oh, ya sensei. Katanya tadi kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan pergi misi, kelas S, di negara salju dan kita akan pergi besok pagi," jawab Kakashi langsung ke pokok.

"Tapi, mengapa mendadak sekali?"

"Kita menjadi Jounin untuk menghadapi misi-misi mendadak seperti ini, Sakura," jelas Kakashi santai.

"Bukan, maksudku, keadaan Tsunade shisou masih..."

"Dia menugaskanku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan menyuruhku memberitahumu sekarang. Aku rasa dia sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari, jadi kurasa ini bukan misi mendadak," sela Kakashi sebelum menenggak segelas sake.

Sakura merebut cangkir Kakashi dan menuangkan sake untuk dirinya sendiri. "Katamu aku boleh minum saat ada sensei bersamaku." Gadis itu menegak beberapa gelas sake dan mulai merona kepanasan.

"Kau menghabiskan sakeku!" ujar Kakashi dengan nada tidak enak.

"Sensei kan bisa pesan lagi."

"Tapi, disini mahal."

"Ah, kau pelit sekali. Uangmu kan banyak sekali, Kakashi sensei, hahaha..."

"Bisakah kau tidak mabuk lagi? Kau sepertinya sudah mabuk."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Itu hanya pura-pura. Apa hanya itu yang ingin sensei katakan?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat peduli padamu?" tanya Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja. Begitu juga aku."

"Bagus."

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku, sensei? Seperti kau akan pergi jauh saja."

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Suara itu...

Sakura menatap Kakashi meminta penjelasan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman matanya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Napasnya tertahan.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Sakura jauh dalam dasar hatinya. "Tapi, mengapa?"

"Maafkan aku," sahut Sasuke. "Aku...merindukanmu."

Sakura bangkit dan keluar, berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"SAKURA! KAU MAU KEMANA?"

.

.

.

Kakashi duduk di kursi yang sama dengan gadis itu namun di tempat yang agak jauh dari Sakura. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, hujan di matanya masih mengalir. "Mengapa tidak mengatakan dari awal?" tanyanya dingin.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, kukira kau akan senang. Bertahun-tahun lalu kau juga duduk disini memintaku untuk membawanya kembali, tapi aku bingung mengapa sekarang kau marah padaku saat-"

"Aku bukan orang yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu!" potong Sakura.

Hening.

"Bisakah aku sendiri?"

"Kau memintaku untuk pergi?" tanya Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Kakashi menghela napas dan berdiri. "Kau tahu, aku menyayangimu." Pria itu baru akan pergi sebelum Sakura memeluk pinggangnya dan menangis di perutnya.

"Kau pembohong!" gumam Sakura.

Kakashi mengusap rambut Sakura."Lihat, kau masih gadis kecil itu."

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan wajah kaku. "Apa aku sudah terlambat?

"Tapi, bukankah tidak ada sesuatu yang terlambat?" dia tersenyum, menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

TBC..

Mohon reviewnya!


	4. The Mission begin Chapter 4

Hihihi... Update lagi... mumpung liburan... Pengen cepet namatin tapi kayaknya masih lamaaaa deh, soalnya alurnya sendiri juga emang lambatttt deh... sorry buat ke-OOCan cerita yg kemarin, hehehe... penulis amatiran ya kayak gini nih, buatnya buru2, g bisa deh bikin puas diri sendiri apalagi orang lain. Banyak salah sini situ, ancur beud, g pandai buat nice story tapi pengen terus nulis. Katanya mami 'g pa2 mumpung masih sehat, hidup cuma sekali, jangan nahan keinginan, yg penting g buat u jadi bad girl. Sorry ya, yg lagi nungguin Rain and You ch 4 ngelanjutinnya lama, tapi kira2 bulan ini udah update kok.

Ke inget adek yang bilang choky-choky dicampur peyek gurih n katanya "Salamah buat Kakak?", whoaaa, kok salamah, dek?! Eh kok jadi curanmor ya?( curahan hati dan humor...) because of that, pengen buat cerita yg banyak humornya, tapi tetep kerasa konfliknya, jadi deh cerita ini!kawekawekawe...

Dan ada perubahan. Yup, ratingnya aku rubah jadi 'M' karena buat jaga-jaga juga sih. Tapi, tenang kok, gak ada eksplisit lemon, hanya sesuatu yang... yah, sedikit berbau dewasa.

Well, keep reading n jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm affraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

.

.

"Aku boleh tanya?" Sakura menatap pria di sampingnya sembari mengayunkan kakinya menyusuri jalan. Gadis itu menemukan dirinya tertidur di kursi taman yang gelap dan melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Saat ia bertanya ada apa, pria itu hanya mengatakan kalau Sakura terlalu mabuk.

"Kau sudah tanya," gumam Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman buku bersampul orange yang di pegangnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganmu. Katamu kemarin, hari ini kau pergi misi bersama Genma, iya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Kakashi. "Hanya misi kecil."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

Kakashi menurunkan novelnya sedikit, melirik Sakura. "Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pergi misi tanpa sarapan, sensei. Kau tahu, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kakashi menginterupsi.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu juga!" bentak Sakura membuat Kakashi sedikit terperanjat. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

"Tidak masalah," Kakashi membalik halaman bukunya. Dia merasakan Sakura menatapnya depresi dan membuatnya menatap balik gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Ini malam, sensei. Disini tidak terang. Bagaimana kau bisa terus membaca buku bodoh itu?"

"Ini bukan buku bodoh. Kau akan tahu betapa hebatnya-"

"Aku tahu! Betapa hebatnya penulisnya dan kau tidak akan pernah menemukan buku lain seperti ini di dunia, oh ayolah, kau tidak sedang promosi, kan? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap ada yang komplain padamu."

"Owh, seperti itu? Kusarankan kau juga menonton filmnya."

"Sensei..." Sakura tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ditulis orang yang dijuluki oleh Naruto sebagai Ero-sannin itu hingga membuat Kakashi begitu menyukai karya-karya _smut-_nya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka wajah pria itu tampak bersinar saat Naruto memberikan karya terbaru Jiraiya tiga tahun silam. Wajah malas tanpa wibawa itu tiba-tiba berubah, seolah ada bintang bersinar dimata senseinya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Kakashi yang tidak direspon. "Kalian terlihat tidak seperti yang kukenal tadi. Itu membuatku terkejut," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat.

Sakura terus terdiam, jiwanya seakan pergi ke tempat lain. Membiarkan keheningan selama beberapa saat menemaninya melangkah. "Begitu juga aku," gumamnya lirih setelah beberapa saat. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kakashi menutup novelnya, mengangguk dan memasukkan novelnya ke dalam saku. "Aku mengerti."

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sasuke kembali?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Kakashi. "Sudah kuduga."

"Dia baru tahu pagi ini." Kakashi menatap ke atas. "Ini waktumu, juga Sasuke. Hanya temuilah dia dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Apa aku salah dengar kalau Sasuke bilang dia merindukanmu?" godanya.

Sakura berhenti. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan."

"Begitu juga aku," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sakura mengirimkan death glare padanya.

"Sensei, menurutmu, apakah dia benar-benar mengata-"

Pertanyaan gadis itu terpotong dengan datangnya dua orang ANBU yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menghadang mereka. Salah satu dari mereka membuka topeng dan menampilkan wajah Yamato. "Senpai," suara pria itu terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Kalian berdua di tunggu Hokage-sama di ruangannya," sahut pria bertopeng di sebelah Yamato.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap wanita yang di juluki legenda Sannin itu dengan pandangan takjub. Baru tadi siang dia melihat wanita itu terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit, tetapi kini, Sakura melihat jika Tsunade seperti orang yang beberapa tahun lalu mengangkatnya sebagai murid. Tak terlihat semburat pucat ataupun kelelahan di wajahnya yang tampak muda kembali. Sang Godaime Hokage telah duduk kembali di kursi kejayaanya dengan setumpuk kertas di meja, stempel ditangannya dan Sizune yang berdiri di sampingnya memeluk Tonton.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sakura?" suara Tsunade membuat gadis itu segera menundukkan pandangan.

"Maafkan, aku. Aku hanya tidak percaya shisou..."

"Kazekage telah membantuku mencarikan apa yang aku butuhkan untuk kembali kemari, kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal sejauh ini kalau saja pria di sampingmu itu dengan senang hati mau menggantikan aku," tatapan Tsunade tertuju pada Kakashi yang terlihat menatapnya juga. "Tetapi kelihatannya aku memang harus berada disini sekarang. Ah, lebih menyenangkan kalau ada sake di tanganku."

"Kau baru menghabiskan satu botol sebelum kemari, Kak Tsunade!" Ujar Sizune.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi. Dengan masker yang dipakainya dan hitae-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya, Sakura tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu dari posisinya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa melihat pria itu berdiri dan memandang Tsunade.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan hal itu Hatake. Dan kalian bisa menganggap semuanya normal kembali." Tsunade mengambil setumpuk kertas dari beberapa tumpukan kertas di bawah mejanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Hatake Kakashi," wanita itu memandang ke arah Kakashi. "Selesaikan ini secepatnya, paling lambat 6 bulan. Mulai malam ini. Single mission. Dan tanpa honor."

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit dan melebarkan mata. Terkadang memang wanita yang mengajarkan segalanya tentang dunia medis itu menjadi begitu kejam kalau apa yang di inginkannya tidak terpenuhi. Betapa malangnya Jiraiya yang pernah tidak sadar selama seminggu hanya karena tidak mau meminjamkan Tsunade uang. Dan sekarang, Kakashi harus merasakan betapa 'baiknya' hokage mereka karena pria itu menolak apa yang cucu hokage pertama inginkan. "Tapi, shisou, besok Kakashi-sensei akan pergi misi bersamaku."

"Misi itu sudah kubatalkan." Setiap keputusan yang Tsunade sekarang katakan, Sakura memohon pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menolaknya jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti leader timnya di tim 7 itu. "Bagaimana Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Bagus," ucapnya girang.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu jika pria disebelahnya ini adalah Jounin terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Konoha, dan menerima tugas tanpa banyak komplain juga memang gayanya, tapi... demi masker yang selalu dipakainya, mengerjakan ratusan misi yang mungkin bahkan menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun itu selama enam bulan, pria itu mengatakan bagus? Sungguh, memukau. Semua orang di Konoha juga tahu kalau Kakashi adalah orang yang mendapat rangking terakhir untuk datang tepat waktu. Apa juga yang ada di dalam pikiran Godaime Hokage itu?

Ini baru yang dinamakan hukuman.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang. Sakura, besok pagi kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Hai."

Kakashi menghela napas setelah menutup pintu hokage.

Sakura memandangnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, sensei?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Hanya sedikit kecewa karena uang."

"Ah."

"Ikutilah saranku tadi." Kakashi menepuk bahu Sakura sebentar. "Sampai jumpa," gumamnya sebelum menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sakura, mengikuti saran pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu. Dia menatap ragu-ragu kedai ramen di hadapannya. Pagi ini, dengan semangat seperti biasanya, Naruto mendatangi apartemennya dan berteriak 'Sasuke pulang, Sakura-chan!' hingga membuat tetangganya membuka pintu dan memaki pemuda calon hokage ke enam tersebut. Naruto mengundangnya untuk makan malam di Ichiraku bersama Sasuke dan Sai dengan kupon gratisnya dan diterima dengan ragu-ragu oleh gadis itu.

"Kau jangan makan duluan, Sai! Sakura-chan belum datang!"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas.

"Dia sudah ada disini. Heh, jelek, kenapa kau tidak segera masuk?" ujar Sai dari dalam yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masuk dengan mood yang berubah drastis. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap horor Sai.

Mantan anggota Root itu hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya dan makan kembali ramen di depannya. Kapan pemuda itu mau menyenangkan hatinya, seperti menyebutnya nona cantik seperti ino atau berhenti memanggilnya jelek? Ia lebih menyukai saat Sai memanggilnya 'Sakura-san'.

"Teuchi-Jiisan! Tolong siapkan satu ramen spesial untuk Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto bersemangat lalu menepuk bangku di sebelahnya untuk di duduki gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat duduk di antara Sai dan Naruto, sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto. Memberikan jarak yang tidak cukup jauh untuk Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha itu. "Tanpa daging, Jiisan!"

"Hahhhh, berapa lama ya kita tidak duduk bersama seperti ini?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Andai saja ada Kakashi-sensei disini, dan kita mulai mencari cara membuka maskernya lagi, pasti menyenangkan!" pemuda Jinchuuriki itu kembali menampilkan senyum rubahnya.

"Tapi, aku rasa aku sudah melihatnya," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat sunyi kedai itu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Sakura-chan?"

Semua mata mengarah padanya.

Sakura diam sejenak, berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi..." gadis itu mulai mengerti. "Aku tahu, ini pasti ulahnya tadi malam," desisnya lirih.

"Tadi malam? Kau melihatnya tadi malam?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku rasa.. aku sudah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya Kakashi sensei membuatku lupa!" ujarnya yang kali ini membuat semua orang menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kalian begitu terobsesi dengan wajah pria itu," komentar Sai yang mengeluarkan buku kecilnya untuk menggambar seraya tetap memakan ramennya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Sejauh ini, pemuda itu belum bicara sepatah katapun semenjak dia datang. Pemuda itu terlihat makan dengan tenang seperti yang dilihatnya delapan tahun lalu, tetap acuh. Ia benar-benar sangsi jika Sasuke mengatakan rindu padanya kemarin. Apa itu hanya tipu daya Kakashi agar ia mau bertemu Sasuke sekarang? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Kemarin, dia sangat yakin jika itu memang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Sakura!" ujar Teuchi seraya menyerahkan semangkuk ramen panas dengan sayuran diatasnya. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Terimakasih," Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah penjual ramen di depannya seraya mengambil pesanannya. "Itadakimasu!"

Dan selama beberapa menit kedepan hanya terdengar suara Naruto yang ceria dan sesekali Sai yang menyela. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian karena mereka seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, diam dan tidak meresponnya.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, kalian tidak ingin bicara satu sama lain? Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Seperti bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto menangkap keanehan diantara mereka.

Sakura menggosok lehernya canggung. "A-aku rasa kau baik-baik saja, kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik dengan tatapan stoic miliknya sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, tampak sibuk dengan ramennya. "Hn," gumamnya singkat.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, aku harus melarang mati-matian teman-teman Sasuke itu untuk tidak ikut makan bersama kita! Kupon gratisku kan tinggal sedikit!"

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum tidak terlalu menanggapi. 'Setidaknya aku tidak harus bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah menyebalkan itu,' pikirnya. Ia sungguh tidak suka pada Karin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia benci, ia tidak suka wanita itu dekat dengan Sasuke, bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu, ia tidak suka nada bicara wanita itu yang selalu mencoba menggoda Sasuke, ia benci, benci sekali. Ia...cemburu.

Cemburu? Sakura tidak yakin kata itu tepat untuk sekarang. Jujur saja, perasaannya kepada Sasuke sudah jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya saat bersama pemuda itu bertahun-tahun silam. Setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan kepercayaannya yang sungguh buta akan terbalasnya cintanya di masa depan, sekarang Ia sungguh-sungguh lelah. Dan inilah kehidupan. Disaat kau sudah melepaskan apa yang kau inginkan, kadangkala sesuatu itu akan kembali padamu tanpa perjuangan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau benar-benar pelit bicara, Uchiha?" kali ini pertanyaan Sai membuat tatapan Sakura pada Sasuke teralihkan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalian hanya tidak tahu betapa banyaknya aku bicara dengan Itachi. Dan berapapun banyaknya itu.." dia mengambil jeda agak lama, "...kalian tidak perlu tahu."

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Kau sama idiotnya dengan Naruto."

2 detik

5 detik

8 detik

"Apa?"

BUGH. BROAGH. BAGH.

"KAU MENGATAKAN AKU APA?"

"KAU MENGHINA SASUKE-KUN!"

"AWAS KAU, SAI! JANGAN KABUR!"

"KAU MENGHINA TEMAN KAMI!"

"HEI! AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Sai menyiramkan tintanya ke arah dua rekannya sebelum menghilang bersama kabut. "Sampai jumpa!" suaranya terdengar samar-samar.

Naruto dan Sakura mengatur napas mereka sebelum menghela napas bersama-sama. Sasuke keluar dari kedai menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya menatap kedua temannya itu. Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung merpati pembawa pesan datang dan hinggap di bahu Naruto.

Sesaat, pemuda itu hanya diam seolah mendengarkan binatang itu bicara. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan merpati itupun terbang ke langit malam kembali.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus mengurusi jalannya ujian Chuunin lusa," ujar Naruto yang terlihat serius. "Ada rapat."

"Kau sok sibuk," sahut Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Heh, Teme, aku menantangmu bertarung besok siang. Aku benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu! Kau lihat, kan? Aku sudah Jounin, dan kau masih Genin!" ujarnya sombong.

"Itu bukan ukuran untuk membuatmu terlihat diatasku," gumam Sasuke malas.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Sakura bisa melihat percikan listrik yang mengalir diantara dua pasang mata itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpaaa!"

Kecanggungan tampak semakin terasa begitu punggung Naruto sudah menghilang di ujung tikungan. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menyerang Sakura. Ia tidak pernah menyangka selama ini jika pertemuan mereka kembali akan menjadi secanggung ini. Saat dua tahun lalu, mungkin seorang Sakura akan memeluk Sasuke kalau saja pemuda itu kembali. Mungkin saja ia akan menangis dan tertawa girang jika saja pemuda itu kembali lima tahun lalu. Tapi, Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah gadis yang sama dengan gadis dua atau lima tahun lalu. Kedewasaan membuatnya terlihat tidak nyaman saat ini. Hanya saat ini. Meskipun, ia tetap selalu ingin dewasa.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada gadis yang pernah mengatakan cinta padanya beberapa tahun silam. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga gadis itu akan menjauhinya saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang... bukan dirinya.

"Untuk yang kemarin," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Hn," gumamnya singkat.

"A-apakah semuanya sudah kembali seperti dulu? Aku senang kau kembali," Sakura tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, ia bahkan tidak pernah kehilangan cara untuk membuka pembicaraan, berbeda dengan saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus. " ," dia mengangkat bahu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu-ragu."Kita... teman, kan?"

Sasuke kali ini memandang gadis di sampingnya, bukan pandangan yang biasa ia berikan, hanya pandangan fokus yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Sakura bisa melihat sepintas gelombang emosi yang tampak dalam mata indah pemuda itu, mata yang pernah buta karena kekuatannya. Entahlah, mungkin dia salah mengartikannya. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Seperti keinginanmu," ujar pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terperanjat menatapnya.

'Seperti keinginanku? Lalu, apa keinginanmu?' Sakura mendesah. Mungkin secangkir green tea akan membuatnya lebih tenang dan mengusir rasa sakit yang perlahan menjadi tamu di kepalanya. Itu sudah cukup, apapun yang diinginkan pemuda itu sudah bukan lagi urusannya. Fansgirl? Tidak lagi. Sasuke sudah menjadi seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidupnya, namun bukan untuk menjadi penyembuh luka yang pernah ditorehkannya. Ya, Sasuke hanya akan menjadi seperti itu, seperti halnya Naruto baginya.

.

.

.

"Kau menerimanya, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bingung. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah pria yang dua hari lalu baru menyelesaikan hukumannya. Sakura tidak tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan pria bermasker itu tentang misi yang baru saja ditugaskan pada mereka. Kakashi hanya menatap ke arah lain, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan jawabannya.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi menguap dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lampu yang menerangi ruangan hokage.

"Aku memilihmu karena kau satu-satunya gadis kunoichi dan Jounin disini..."

Gunung ego Sakura meletus.

"...Yang tidak pernah menyelesaikan misi seperti ini."

Dan letusan itupun kembali padam ke dasar bumi.

"Mungkin Ino akan cocok dengan ini. Kudengar dia-"

"Aku bisa," potong Sakura cepat.

Ino? Oh, ayolah. Mungkin Sakura pernah menangis di bahu gadis itu sesekali, mengunjungi toko bunganya, curhat saat di rumah sakit, menonton film atau belanja bersama, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sebuah kobaran api persaingan antara mereka padam begitu saja. Ia mungkin akan kalah dalam hal membuat pria jatuh cinta atau membaca pikiran mereka, tapi satu-satunya kekuatannya-menjadi kepercayaan Hokage ke lima- tidak akan ia serahkan begitu saja pada gadis itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya menang kali ini.

"Kau yakin?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya. "Misi ini hanya untuk gadis yang biasa semalam bersama pria. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Kau tidak pernah..."

Sakura menarik ujung bajunya dengan gugup. Ia menatap sensei yang tidak dilihatnya enam bulan ini. Baik, mungkin terkadang mereka berpapasan di jalan saat Kakashi berangkat atau pulang dari misi, tapi pria itu hanya akan mengatakan 'Yo' atau 'sampai jumpa' tanpa berhenti melompati atap. Ia tidak ingin terlihat tidak mampu di hadapan pria itu.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. "A-aku bisa melakukan hal itu! Aku per-pernah ... ," Sakura tidak akan pernah berbohong setelah ini. Ia sadar sepenuhnya jika wajahnya sudah merah terbakar.

"Owh." Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tidak menyangkanya," dia tersenyum tidak percaya.

Kenapa setiap orang selalu mengatakan 'aku tidak menyangka' pada Sakura?

"Aku mengirim Kakashi karena dia ninja terbaik..."

"Anda terlalu memu-," ujar Kakashi.

"...Yang bukan Hyuuga, bukan Nara atau ninja lain yang sedang dalam misi," lanjut Tsunade. "Baiklah, misi ini dari keluarga bangsawan, Yukiho Satoshi yang mengirimkan permintaan untuk menjaga putrinya dari para penculik gadis yang sekarang mengancam penduduk di desa Getsu. Dan menurut pengamatanku, para penculik itu dipimpin Kuro."

"Siapa Kuro?" tanya Sakura tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Seorang ninja buronan, berasal dari Kumogakure, pernah ditangkap karena melakukan penculikan gadis dan menjualnya ke Oto," jelas Tsunade. "Sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jiraiya. Hanya seorang pria mesum, tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati," pandangan Tsunade kembali ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, jika kau berpikir untuk menolak ini sekarang,..."

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya, shisou? Aku bisa mengurus ini." Sakura tidak yakin apa yang telah ia putuskan benar atau tidak, tapi ia tidak ingin diremehkan lagi. Sakura menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya juga untuk pertama kali sejak mereka masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia benci tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan seolah pria itu bisa membaca pikirannya dengan begitu mudah. Hanya sebentar, dan Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai besok pagi, klien kita ingin kalian segera tiba disana. Semoga sukses."

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" tanya Kakashi sesaat setelah mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Ya. Aku bisa menangani ini."

Kakashi mengambil novelnya di saku."Baiklah, kita bertemu besok pagi jam enam di gerbang Konoha." Lalu pria itu berjalan kembali seraya membaca bukunya itu seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan kunai terakhir ke dalam ranselnya. Tidak banyak yang dibawanya, hanya sikat dan pasta gigi, beberapa potong sushi, pakaian ganti dan selebihnya hanya senjata dan obat-obatan. Ia menghela napas dan memandang jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Dia segera menuju ruang makannya untuk sarapan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Haruno Sakura tidak terkejut saat mendapati rekan misinya kali ini belum tampak di gerbang Konoha. Kakashi hanya akan mengatakan 'aku bertemu kucing hitam di jalan dan mengambil jalan lain', terkadang 'kalian tidak akan percaya lalu lintas' atau alasan bodoh yang lain. Hei! pria itu punya banyak anjing, kucing tidak akan mau mendekatinya! Apalagi, lalu lintas? Sakura mengatur napasnya dan memikirkan alasan untuk membuat pria itu berpikir jika dia sudah ada disana sejak pukul enam.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Yo," Kakashi turun dari tiang listrik.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku menunggumu satu jam yang lalu."

Kakashi kali ini membawa seri Icha Icha Tactic. "Benarkah? Satu jam lalu aku juga ada disini, aku lalu berkeliling mencarimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya." Ini hanya seperti misi-misi yang pernah dia selesaikan sebelumnya. Tidak lebih buruk dari perang dunia. "Tentu saja."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Lewat sini!"

Hanya kata-kata seperti itulah yang terdengar sepanjang jalan.

"Baiklah, berhenti disini," Kakashi turun dari batang pohon dan mendaratkan kakinya di tanah. Mereka sudah sampai di hutan perbatasan Konoha. "Seperti biasa, sekarang kita mulai perencanaan."

Sakura memandang pria Hatake itu mengeluarkan sebuah yukata berwarna biru tua dari dalam ranselnya. "Itu untuk apa?"

"Kau harus memakainya," Kakashi menyerahkan pakaian itu ke arah Sakura. "Kau perlu menyamar," lanjutnya setelah gadis itu mengambil yukata di tangannya. "Kudengar Getsu sekarang lebih ketat dalam hal imigrasi, mereka benar-benar memperhatikan setiap orang yang datang kesana."

"Apa rencana kita?"

"Kita akan masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Yukiho dengan asumsi hanya aku yang dikirim Konoha dan kau sebagai gadis biasa yang sengaja kubawa." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu, penculik akan membaca keadaan dengan menyamar juga," tebak Sakura.

"Jadi, kita bisa tahu siapa mata-mata disana."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau pintar."

"Terimakasih, sensei."

"Sepertinya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Kita sama-sama Jounin, Sakura."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Kembali ke rencana kita."

"Kembali ke zaman batu?"

"Ya. Kau juga terbiasa kesana,kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan penculiknya?"

Kakashi memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Sayangnya, penculik kita kali ini bukan kelompok yang takut kalau mereka akan dijadikan batu. Mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot menyamar, Sakura. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja mereka mau. Mereka lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai perampok."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus menyamar?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menyembunyikan putri Yukiho bersamaku, sementara kau menyamar sebagai dirinya. Kau ingat yang dikatakan Hokage? Mereka lebih mengincar para gadis," Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Mereka tidak akan membawa gadis yang memiliki kekuatan monster, kan?"

Sakura paham sekarang. "Kau jenius!"

"Aku tahu." Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. "Lalu, aku panggil Pakkun dan mengikuti jejakmu, sementara kau disana jangan membuat siapapun mengenalimu sebagai ninja sampai aku datang. Jumlah mereka tidak sepadan denganmu, hindari sesuatu yang buruk selama kau masih bisa menghindarinya."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menghindarinya?" Sakura tahu kalau temperamennya jarang bisa dikendalikan, apalagi jika berkumpul dengan para lelaki mesum semacam Kuro. "Dan kenapa hanya kita berdua yang dikirim misi kalau jumlah kita tidak sepadan dengan mereka?"

Kakashi menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. "Kendalikan dirimu sebisa mungkin sampai aku datang. Kau ingat, hanya kita jounin yang sedang tidak dalam misi."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kupikir kau tidak konsisten dengan jawabanmu sebelum kita pergi." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Kau bisa ganti baju sekarang."

"Kejam."

"Terimakasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya seraya merentangkan lengannya. Yukata yang dikenakannya tampak lebih besar sedikit, membuatnya terlihat... polos?

Kakashi memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan malas dari atas ke bawah. Bahkan Saipun bisa mengerti jelas arti pandangan itu.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sakura sembari memberi senyum terluka.

Kakashi kemudian maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Pria itu diam untuk beberapa lama.

Sakura menatap mata sayu pria itu yang kini menatap lurus ke arah rambutnya. Hanya suara dedaunan hutan yang terdengar seiring hembusan napas keduanya. Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan ke arah tangan Kakashi yang terangkat dan dengan pelan seolah-olah akan menyentuh pipinya. Bel terasa berbunyi keras di dekat telinganya. Sesaat napasnya tertahan ketika mendadak pipinya merasakan ujung jari pria itu mulai menyentuhnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura bisa merasakan napas Kakashi yang berhembus di rambutnya. Tatapan pria itu tetap sayu, tapi mengapa justru membuatnya berdebar?

Kakashi segera menyelipkan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. Tangannya yang hangat terasa menggelitik di leher gadis itu.

Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir. Sakura bisa saja mundur dan memukul pria itu lalu berteriak mesum padanya saat ini. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia merasakan suatu kerinduan akan perasaan hangat yang sekarang dirasakannya. Dan ia menikmatinya.

"Lebih baik," ujar Kakashi yang mundur dan menyerahkan hitai-ate ke arah gadis itu. "Oh." Ia membuka kembali ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sandal kayu. "Ini juga. Pakailah."

Sakura menerima hitai-ate miliknya beserta sandal kayu itu dengan diam. Masih terbawa pengaruh fantasinya beberapa saat lalu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Kakashi sudah berjalan jauh mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi bertanya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik arah, ke arah Sakura yang berhenti agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," gumam gadis itu seraya mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau terus menanyakan hal itu?!" Sakura membentak.

Kakashi hanya diam, tak merespon dan ikut melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sakura ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia ingin Kakashi terus bertanya padanya pertanyaan itu. Ia sungguh ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Beberapa saat lagi, mungkin ia harus berhadapan dengan pria yang kemungkinan besar akan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Oh, Tuhan kenapa dia mesti berbohong dengan hal-hal seperti ini? "Maafkan, aku. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan sandal ini."

"Hn," Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling. Mereka telah sampai di jalan yang membuat mereka mulai memasuki setengah jalan menuju Getsu. Ia bisa melihat padang rumput yang luas serta beberapa ternak yang terlihat merumput agak jauh dari mereka. "Sepertinya kita hampir sampai. Mungkin besok pagi." Ia memandang langit yang mulai berubah menjadi senja.

"Kakiku sakit. Bisakah aku mendapatkan sepatuku kembali?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pohon besar di sampingnya dan duduk disana seraya memijit kakinya.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Kita hampir sampai ke desa terdekat," pria itu melihat pedati berjalan ke arah mereka dari kejauhan. Kakashi mengerling ke arah Sakura. "Butuh tumpangan?"

Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya ke samping. "Dengan senang hati."

Dan merekapun akhirnya duduk diatas rumput benggala yang berada dalam gerobak seorang petani tua. Sakura meluruskan kakinya yang lelah dan Kakashi yang berada disampingnya kembali tenggelam bersama bukunya.

Gadis itu melihat kesempatan yang tersedia di depan matanya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan isi buku yang tidak pernah membuat orang sejenius Kakashi menjadi bosan. Icha Icha Tactic terbuka tidak jauh darinya. Jujur saja, saat di toko buku ia selalu ingin membeli buku itu, tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk membawanya ke kasir. Ia menjulurkan lehernya pelan dan hati-hati.

'_Senyum Yui mengembang. Senyum yang seindah mutiara di dasar samudera itu kemudian tersembunyi di balik ciuman mesra Sumaru. Napasnya tertahan dan desahan mesra keluar dari bibirnya yang selembut madu surga. "Aku menginginkanmu, sayang...'_

Kakashi membalik halaman dan membuat erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke depan. Kakashi menoleh sedikit ke arah gadis kunoichi disebelahnya lalu berpindah posisi berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis itu dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Sakura melirik pria itu dengan pandangan kesal. Tidak adakah yang lebih menarik di dunia ini bagi Hatake Kakashi selain buku bersampul oranye berjudul Icha Icha karya Jiraiya?

"Maaf, Tuan..." Sakura memanggil petani yang bersedia memberikan tumpangan pada mereka.

"Shiba." Pria tua menoleh sebentar.

"Maaf, Shiba-san, apa Anda tinggal di daerah ini?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "Kulihat di daerah ini banyak petani, Anda juga petani, kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah bekerja disini semenjak dua puluh tahun lalu. Saat itu, masih sangat jarang petani dan peternak disini, sekarang sudah jauh berbeda semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki pertama kali disini. Oh, ya, kalian berasal darimana?"

"Dari desa seberang," jawab Sakura. Peraturan nomor 14, jangan memberitahu darimana asalmu pada orang yang baru kau kenal selama dalam misi.

"Dari Konoha?"

"Hah? Bukan. Bukan. Masih di seberangnya lagi!"

Petani itu tampak bingung sesaat. "Oh, begitu, kukira dari Konoha. Ninja-ninja dari desa itu sering ke desa ini untuk bertemu orang yang menyewa mereka. Wajah kalian seperti orang Konoha, terlihat berwibawa."

Gunung ego Kakashi dan Sakura kembali meletus.

Sakura tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Kakashi meluruskan kakinya diatas kaki Sakura. Gadis itu menatap dongkol ke arahnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar terlepas. Sementara dirinya masih melihat barisan kata dalam bukunya. Ia kembali menarik kakinya saat dirasakannya gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya yang di selimuti chakra.

Sakura menghela napas sebal. "Shiba-san? Apakah Anda punya air?"

Shiba mengambil botol berisi air mineral di dekatnya. "Ini," ujarnya seraya melemparkan botol itu ke arah Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Sakura menghabiskan air yang tinggal setengah botol itu, mungkin jika Sai atau Naruto berada disana sekarang, suasana tak akan sebosan ini. Mereka berdua akan beradu argumen atau Sakura bisa melihat Sai melukis pemandangan disana seraya menanyainya perihal hubungannya dengan Ino. Ia sungguh merindukan saat itu sekarang.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kesal melihat Kakashi yang cekikikan nakal dibalik bukunya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, ke langit biru. Terkadang ia khawatir tentang pria itu, masih ia ingat betul kata-kata pertama saat perkenalan Kakashi dengan tim tujuh.

"_Bagaimana aku menempatkan ini? Kesan pertamaku tentang kalian adalah...aku benci kalian."_

Saat itu, Ia agak terkejut dan berpikir jika Kakashi adalah pria yang keren. Tapi saat selanjutnya, ia sungguh tidak yakin.

"_Sebutkan nama kalian, hobi kalian, hal yang kalian suka, yang tidak suka, hal yang berharga serta ambisi kalian. Contoh, namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobiku...aku punya banyak hobi. Hal yang kusuka...kalian belum dewasa, hal yang tidak kusuka...kalian juga belum cukup umur. Hal yang berharga bagiku...mereka sudah mendahuluiku, ambisiku...kalian tidak perlu tahu."_

Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya. Sakura yakin dengan pasti jika Kakashi mengatakan hal yang sama pada murid-murid baru mereka. Sekarang, pria itu terlihat lebih sibuk semenjak murid-murid barunya akan mengikuti ujian Chunin. Mungkin sama sibuknya seperti saat pria itu mengajarnya dulu.

Ia khawatir pada pria itu. Bukan hanya karena buku pornonya atau kebiasaan terlambatnya yang tidak pernah berubah, tetapi karena terkadang pria itu terlihat kesepian. Terlebih ketika Naruto dan dirinya pergi meninggalkan pria itu untuk belajar selain dari Kakashi. Ia tidak yakin pria itu merasa baik-baik saja ataupun sebaliknya, copy ninja itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kakashi. Seniornya itu kali ini merubah posisi duduknya lagi. Satu kakinya ia luruskan dan satunya lagi ia tekuk untuk meletakkan sikunya disana. Gadis itu tetap tidak habis pikir, mengapa pria di hadapannya tetap terlihat keren meskipun hanya duduk seperti itu? Matanya jatuh pada lengan pria itu yang terlihat cukup kuat, proporsional, perutnya yang terlihat sixpack dibalik rompi jouninnya...

Gadis itu menghela napas. Bagaimana ia bisa menghina pria di depannya dengan sebutan mesum, sementara dirinya sendiri tampak tertular mesum? Pengaruh buruk dari Ino, Naruto, dan pria di hadapannya ini yang harus dipersalahkan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Kakashi yang sudah menutup novelnya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

Kakashi kembali diam, tak menjawab. Muncul kerutan bingung di kening gadis itu dan menatap kedepan lagi.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, tak menjawab juga. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah pria di depannya. Beberapa detik.

Hening.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi. Pandangan pria itu tidak sedang menatap wajahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Yukata yang dikenakannya terlihat sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan bagian terlarangnya secara tidak sadar. Ia segera merapatkan yukatanya dan wajahnya berubah dikelilingi bayangan gelap.

"Sakura?"

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU JUGA BUKU BODOHMU!"

Burung-burung di pohon terdekat terbang ketakutan. Sepertinya misi kali ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang diharapkannya. Bagaimana ia akan mengatasi hal-hal seperti ini nantinya? Bahkan, misi itupun belum dimulai.

TBC

Review, please.


End file.
